Minecraft Battle:A Twist in Life
by Range Aquarius
Summary: Life was very, very normal... Until I triggered something bad. Now we're part of a war between mankind and mobs. Will we survive and win? Or would we perish and none of you will see us ever again? Featuring The Pack, Team Crafted, The Bulgarian Combo, part of The Yogscasts and more. Not all of them, but would do. *No shipping in this series, just a pure adventure story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The name is Aquarius, and this is my first story ever. I would update the story every now and then, and it would be complete random, so you can check back like every 3 months or longer! I might not have updated by then thou :P Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I saw the view counts of ever chapter going down, like everyone can't get past the first chapter. Please, for my sake, read on. I know it is boring right now, but that is how a story usually start. I promise actions in future chapters, but right now we just stay put, okay? If you could, leave a review too. It doesn't have to be relevant to the story, and you can cuss, just not too much. Support is very much appreciated, so please.**

 _Aquarius POV_

You guys probably don't know me. I'm just an average schoolgirl aged around 15. All I do is go to school, stay at home, play Minecraft (and an occasional League Of Legends) and watch Youtube. Every now and then, I stalk those Youtubers, but just for their age and how's their life going. Most of the time I face palmed at their posts and all those, and that's it.

My life would have been like that till the end of my life, but then something completely strange happened. It changed my life forever.

 **1318 on 23 May, 2015 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

It all happened on that day where I counted lucky for the first 5 hours. My parents allowed me to buy just one of 'those' Youtubers' merchandise, and I chose Mitch's checkered hoodie. It's not that I like him; it's just that the patters are close to my dream outfit. It came to my house the day before my friends invite me to the mall nearby for some weekend time together. I took the hoodie with me as a jacket in case I feel cold or want to show off. I even take my trusty blue headset to give me confidence – I've never went to any event like this with my classmates.

Halfway through the trip, I got fed up with one of my rich classmates. He has a no-limit credit card, and use it like it's nothing. He bought clothes without even trying on and even got a suitcase just for those clothes. I advised him not to spend money like dirt, and instead of learning his mistake, he laughed at me for 'being poor' and tell me to mind my own business. He even laughed at all my classmates present.

Usually, I wouldn't have cared for his attitude, as it wasn't me. All I do was look down at him for spending money like that. Today is different, unfortunate for him. He's messing with the wrong person. Without thinking, I punched him in the face with all my strength. It might have broken his nose, but I don't care. He deserved it for being a jerk.

"Listen, punk," I said with all my anger in almost no containment. "I know you're rich, and I know your parents doesn't care what you do with the money, but mark my words. If you continue this attitude, you would not be able to change it. When your family broke, you would not be able to get use to our kind of life. Soon, you'll either become crazy or suicide unless you are determined to change. I said this for your own good, got it?"

He must be in shock, as he got up immediately and ran away without saying anything. A few of his 'friends' went after him, and I let them go. If he listens to me, he would change. (Sometimes I think I'm like a mother already)

"You shouldn't have threat him like that," Ryan (Not that Batman Ryan) came closer to me. "What if he called the police? What are you gonna say to them?"

"It doesn't matter," I grumbled. "He has to learn. I'm just helping him the hard way,"

Neonz and Rex came up to me and said something, but I didn't hear it. It's like the world has gone quiet. I can see their lips moving, but I can't figure out what they're saying. I gestured to them that I can't hear and they pointed at my back.

I looked behind as the world sound came back, and gasped. A pair of dark purple dragon wings fluttered slowly on my back, and when Ryan touched it I can feel his fingers on it.

"Dude," Neonz push me into a corner and started digging in his pack. "We have to hide your wings and tail and-" He eyed my forearm, which is covered with purple scales. "-your claws. If people see it they'll take a picture of you and it'll go all over the internet in like 5 minutes,"

"I can use my hoodie," I slipped off my backpack and pulled out the BajanCanadian hoodie. When I put it on I noticed that the hoodie is a size too big for me. At least it covers my wings and claws. All I have to do in advance is to loop my tail around my waist and cover it with the hoodie. To hide it I pulled up the zip so that it covers only my waist and part of my stomach.

"We need to get you some gloves," Rex eyed the tip of my hands. "Your claws are sticking out a little. It would be a matter of time before someone noticed it,"

We roamed around the department store until we found a pair of fitting gloves. They're mittens, to be exact, but I happily accept it. I could make do with this until I find something cooler. The cashier eyed me suspiciously, probably because I have my hands in my pockets all the time and the boys are acting like my maids or whatnot.

"Guys," What seems like a username flashed across my mind as soon as we walked out of the store, and I stopped the boys. "Let's find something to drink. I might need to use the Wi-Fi,"

We strolled over to the nearest Starbucks and ordered drinks. As soon as we found a seat, I connected my phone to the Wi-Fi and brought up Skype. As my friend watched, I punched in the username and asked the stranger to accept my request. In the description I wrote 'You're Deadlox, aren't you?

 **2225 on 22 May, 2015 in Tucson, Arizona**

 _Deadlox POV_

I just finished one of my 'Try Not to Laugh Challenge' video and am in the process of editing. I usually need my surroundings to be in complete silence to concentrate on one thing, so I'm frustrated when a guy is honking outside my window.

"What the heck is going on with that guy?" I got up from my chair and went to the window. The guy is in his car honking at my neighbor. Far as I remember, my neighbor had gone out in the morning. Either he had come back or that guy thinks my neighbor is in.

"Jeez," I growled, returning to my seat. I continued editing my videos for like a few moments before I noticed a particular thing.

Usually, my chair creaks whenever I moved. Now as I moved around, it made no noise. Even the guy who had been honking outside had stopped. I went back to the window and saw the car still there. The guy in the car is still spamming his steering wheel like crazy. So why wasn't I hearing a noise?

I thought I was seeing/hearing things, so I decided to splash some water on my face. As soon as I switched on the lights to the bathroom, I almost yelled.

I see myself in the mirror. Overall, I look normal, if you don't count the pair of ENDER DRAGON WINGS PLANTED ON MY BACK!

Seeing myself like this, I recalled seeing Enderlox pictures on Google. Am I turning into one? Is the Dead Army (my subscribers) some sort of fortune teller?

I checked my whole body. Aside from those dragon wings, I also have claws and a tail. My forearms are covered in purple scales. If I ever want to go shopping for groceries or do anything else, I have to first conceal these outstanding features.

I started digging around in my closet. I can put on a jacket to conceal my wings and forearms, and gloves to cover up my claws. I might need a loose one for that. I can also put on a pair of loose trousers and stuck my tail together with one of my legs… No, that would not work at all.

I almost started panicking when my Skype rang. I crept towards my computer, carefully avoiding the window. If my neighbor across the street happens to peek through my window, I'm screwed.

I checked the Skype notification. Some stranger requested to add me on Skype. The person also called me Deadlox. Maybe he'd managed to find my Skype after all.

I was going to decline his request when he sent another message to me. One message that actually startled me. He wrote 'Did you sprout wings, claws and tail too?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! I would only update the story if I finished another chapter. Show your support by leaving me a review! It actually kept me going coz I know someone is reading it. If you have any ideas, consider PM me :)**

 **1326 on 23 May, 2015 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

 _Aquarius POV_

"What?" Rex yelled, startling the customers nearby before calming down. "Are you crazy? You're asking a stranger if he's a YouTube celebrity!"

"I don't know!" I whispered. "This all came into my mind at once!"

"And you're asking if he has the same problem as you," Neonz peeked at the screen. "Either he calls you crazy or makes fun of you,"

We waited for the guy's reply. My tail is aching from straining it in the same position. I let it wander around in my hoodie as long as it wasn't exposed. My wings are struggling to spread out, and I have to lean on it to stop it from struggling against the bonds of my hoodie.

Finally, the guy replied us with a 'Yes'. I should be happy because I found Deadlox, but I wasn't. If he has the same problem as me, He must be worrying about it. No time for fan girl mode.

 **(Unless it's in the same paragraph, the conversation is by different person)**

'How did it happen?' I typed out. 'All sounds in the world suddenly disappeared?'

'Exactly! You too?'

'Yeah. I think it's because I hit my classmate for the first time.'

'For the first time? You must be very angry.'

'I am. How about you?'

'I got frustrated over a guy honking next door, but that happens all the time.'

I paused, remembering something I've stowed away in the back of my mind, like some sort of old memory. If my hunch is correct… 'I think it's like a chain reaction. Think this in a fantasy way. This form of ours is sealed away when we're born, but would break when one of us experienced very unstable emotions. What do you think?'

He replied after a few moments (I guess he's thinking up the best reply). 'It sounds crazy, but it might be true.'

"Wasn't that, like, part of the story you'd wrote?" Ryan asked. "You actually think it's true?"

"It's more like a knowledge that the origins unknown," I explained. "Now, please keep quiet,"

'I have a feeling that it wasn't just us.' I typed. 'More are out there, experiencing the same problems. I just don't know who.'

'How about I come over to your place?' Deadlox offered. 'Then we decide what to do.'

Then he has to go through airport security. 'No.' I typed. 'I come over. Tell me your address.'

After a few moments, he sent me his address (I'm not gonna write it out for privacy **(Or rather, I don't know)** ). I copied it to my notes and started thinking on how to get there.

"You do know that his place is far away, right?" Rex asked, his drink completely forgotten. "You have to get through the airport security, and they might ask to take off your hoodie. Plus, you have to book a ticket, and-"

"They I might have to try something that I hadn't tried before," I replied. "Ditch security and hope I don't get caught,"

"What about budget?" Neonz reminded. "The exchange rate of our money to US dollar is high. You would be broke,"

"I'll just have to make do," I leaned back, trying not to wince when I press on my tail. "It depends on the situation. I can even hitchhike,"

"You still have to get to USA," Ryan leaned in. "How are you gonna do that? Cling onto the plane?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Still, it depends,"

 **2230 on 22 May, 2015 in Tucson, Arizona**

 _Deadlox POV_

I stared at the screen. That person jumps in suddenly and planted strange things in my mind, and I actually believe it. I even gave him my address. What if he shows up with, like, a bunch of people? Or he even takes pictures of where I live and uploads it onto the internet? I don't wanna know.

I peeked out of the window, mind still running. I might have to hide at some of my friends' house for a while, but where can I go? Adam and the others are quite far from me, and I can't guarantee that they won't freak out when they see me in this condition. Might be safer if I stayed, but with my address unsafe out there…

My mind turned back to the conversation earlier. That guy didn't want me to go to his place. Why? It wasn't that I can't drive. If he can say my name, then he should know my age and everything (work of a stalker, duh). I can ask him, but he appears to be offline. I would have to work out the reason myself.

I flapped my wings a little. It's a wonder how I can control these things on the first day I knew their existence. It's like my brain is telling it what to do automatically. I let it carry me around the room until it had enough fun.

I peeked at the clock. It's 11.35 at night. I should get some sleep. Wonder if that guy would show up the next morning thou. I hope he won't.

 **1526 on 23 May, 2015 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

 _Aquarius POV_

"You better be okay, Aquarius," Rex said. We are at KLIA right now, which is about 2 hours' drive from the city. It's a wonder that my friends would accompany me there. I would never judge them again.

"I will," I promised them. "Whenever there's Wi-Fi, I would send you guys a message on Facebook,"

"You better do," Neonz said. "You're quite in danger right now. Keep us updated,"

When they are gone, I turned and snuck towards the sides of the airport. If it was nighttime, I could climb into the airfield quite easily. Now I have to stay in darker places, which means my mittens and hoodie can't blend in.

I hid beyond the oil palm plantations and removed the bright-colored clothes. Lucky for me, I wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, so it helps. I can also cover myself with my wings (which I'd just discovered that It's enough to cover myself) whenever anyone got close.

Neonz rang me. It seems like they came back to the airport again, and he has his laptop with him. Whenever he's not playing games, he practices his hacking skills. Unknown to the world, he is one of the best hackers in the world.

He had hacked into the airport's flight log, and is directing me towards one of the planes that are leaving soon for Tucson, Arizona, USA. It's called American Airlines. I sneaked along the side of the airport outback until I got to the plane. They are still loading the baggage, and I had an idea.

"When is the plane taking off?" I asked.

"In about 30 minutes, maybe longer," Came the reply. "You know how our country works,"

"30 minutes, huh?" I eyed the loading bay. "If the baggage compartment has ventilation system, I could do it,"

"The baggage compartment?" Neonz gasped. "Dude, are you insane?"

"That's the only way," I insisted. "There is no way I can sneak into the more comfortable parts of the plane,"

He sighed. "Okay. Your plan would work, anyway. Just hold on to something if the plane ever meets unstable air corridors,"

Still listening to the phone, I raced for the open rear of the plane. A baggage car was just pulling away, and the staffs aren't even looking. Moreover, I was running with stealth. If I'd never got myself into this, I could be a spy, or a stalker.

I slipped into the baggage compartment. The compartment is quite dark, and when I went deeper inside, the darkness concealed me. I have to look closely to notice my jeans and claws. These people just want to get their work done, so they won't look closely into the darkness. At least, that's what I hope.

I went to the very back of the compartment and made myself comfortable between the baggage. "Now, Neonz," I spoke again. "When would this plane land?"

"Let's see," I heard typing over the phone. A while later, he replied. "It takes 43 hours and 35 minutes to get there. If the plane is leaving at 4.00, you would reach there, like, two days later at 11.35 in the morning, our time. If it's their place…" He typed again. "8.35 At night,"

I hate time zones and travelling. It makes me confuse. "I guess I would sleep in the plane all the time. I'll contact you guys when I landed,"

"Stay safe," And Neonz ended the call. I switched my phone to Arizona time and lay back, forgetting that I have wings and a tail. Groaning, I changed my position to lying on my belly. This would be a long ride.

 **It took a lot of time to get the story's happening time just right, so people don't get confused. It's a cross-country POV, so I have to calculate the time and whatnot. I hate calculating time zones _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hype! Third chapter is out! BTW I'm watching SSundee's video right now. It's called "Minecraft Factions:Faction War Battles![10]" If you guys wanna check it out, go do it. He versus MrCrainer in this series!**

 **1026 on 23 May, 2015 in Tucson, Arizona**

 _Deadlox POV_

I have almost forgotten why I slept face down until I turn over and press on my wings.

"Ow!" I shot up, remembering. Dang, this thing is getting into my life. Jeez. I climbed out of bed and slipped into the showers. As I changed, I noticed that my clothes don't confine my wings. They just went through it like a mirage. When I tried putting on my jacket, my wings didn't go through it. Strange.

I go through my everyday routine like usual before sitting down at my computer. Then it hit me. I can't record facecam with my wings on my back, can I? The Dead Army would freak out. I might have to wear the jacket.

No, wait. I can choose to record with my facecam, can't I? I just have to say that my webcam is broke. It's just that easy.

Since when I've learnt to lie to my subscribers?

I recorded Prison like I would do normally before editing the videos. All this while, I waited for that guy's response. Nope, he didn't reply. His status is away, but he can still receive my message, can't he? I messaged him a few times, like 'What are you going to do with my address?', 'Are you even there?' and other messages. I thought he was hiding from me until I checked his location. Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. It is 11 in the morning right now. He's probably asleep as his place is at the opposite end of the globe. Like 2 o'clock in the morning.

Absent-mindedly, I surfed around my Twitter, looking at my friends' tweets. I scrolled and scrolled, thinking how he would reply me, when my eyes landed on a tweet. Adam is going to visit me tomorrow. Oh god.

I almost fell out of my chair. If he sees me like this… With trembling hands, I wrote out a reply. 'No, you can't come.'

He replied me on Skype almost immediately. 'Why not? I always visit you at this time of the year.'

'You have to look after Alesa, don't you?' I found an excuse. 'Isn't she pregnant?'

'She is, but she said she would be okay. The baby is only five months old, anyway.' God, he didn't take the bait.

'What's wrong?' He asked again when I didn't reply. 'Something bad happened?' Wow, is he reading my mind?

Slowly, I typed. 'Yeah, you can say that. But you can't help.'

'At least let me know what happened. If not, I'm coming to your place right this instance.'

I sighed. I'm pretty sure that he would freak out or laugh once I told him. Either way, I can't bear this. I don't want this. I don't know how long I have been shutting myself in my own mind, but I was jerked awake from Adam's call on Skype. Oh no.

Gingerly, I accepted the call. Adam's face appeared on my screen, wearing sunglasses. "Ty," He said after a while. "Where's your facecam?"

"Err…" I knew I was bad at lies. "It's broken. I can't use it,"

"Ty," He said, looking serious. "You always had a spare component for your recording. If that one is broken, you can always use the new one. I won't believe it when you say the new one is broken. I knew when you're lying, Ty. Just tell me the truth,"

"If you insisted…" I moved the cursor towards the 'Switch on facecam' button. "Just… Don't freak out,"

The facecam loaded, and Adam stared at the screen for a second before looking surprised. "How are you having dragon wings?"

"It happened last night," I explained. "Then someone messaged me on skype. It's not anyone I knew. He just suggested that he had the same problem and he is coming to my place. And I gave him my address-"

"Calm down, Ty," Adam waved at the webcam. "Listen. I am booking a ticket to your place right now. You will tell me everything that happens, okay?"

I nodded. It feels good having a friend that knows me. And he doesn't freak out when you became a monster. "Also," Adam added before ending the call. "I have something to show you. I'll tell you about it when I reach your place,"

When the call ended, I pulled out the chord of my webcam. If another person called me again, I wouldn't use the facecam. I don't need another person knowing my situation.

 **1348 on 23 May, 2015 in Washington, DC**

 _Skydoesminecraft POV _

I hanged up the call. I can't believe that Ty has dragon wings and stuff. It looks neither like an animation nor its photoshopped. Maybe it's his new mechanical toys. I won't know until I see him.

I cruised around the internet, looking for tickets to Arizona. I could worry about his situation later. It's my situation that is worrying. I have to wear sunglasses in public so that I don't freak everyone out.

I woke up this morning and found out that I have white glowing eyes like Herobrine. I freaked out at the sight of it in my mirror. Lucky for me, Alesa wasn't at home. She is visiting her mother, and won't be back for another week. I know I was supposed to go with her, but she said that it's okay.

I booked the tickets and announced to everyone that I would be visiting Ty today instead of tomorrow. They all wished me a good time before I went home to pack. The plane leaves at 2.30, so I might have some time to kill.

I went into the bathroom and took off my sunglasses. My eyes still glowed, and when I put on my serious face I look like a killer. I bet this would terrify Ty more than him scaring me.

I put on my glasses again and drove towards the airport. While I waited, I got some lunch from one of the restaurants. Everyone looked at me funny, but they don't know the other part. I'd look like a weirdo that getting pinned as a scary creature.

I boarded the plane and found my place. Upon sitting down, I took off my sunglasses and close my eyes. I hope I won't fall asleep and woke up terrorizing the entire plane.

 **0713 on 23 May, 2015 in a part of Britain**

 _LividCoffee POV_

Oh my god. I looked into the mirror again, pinching my arm again, hard. Nope, I winced in pain. It wasn't a dream. I looked at myself. I have Herobrine-like eyes that are capable of lighting up almost a 2 meter-radius of space in front of me. Great. I have backup flashlights.

But how am I gonna tell the others at Yogtowers? They would freak out, mostly. Don't think Sips can take it although he is the bravest guy in the Yogscast. Wait. I have an idea.

I dug around in my house. I remembered that I have decorative contact lenses with colored pupils. I bought them a few months back to see if having a different color pupil will make people notice me more. When it doesn't work, I stowed them away and forgot about them. Now is the time to use it.

I dug out the lenses and cleaned it before putting it on. I discovered earlier that my sight became sharper, meaning I don't need my glasses anymore. But to take off your glasses suddenly and claim that your eyesight turned well suddenly is completely strange, so I leave them on, but changing the lenses to a plastic one.

I put the contact lenses on and looked in the mirror. The glow in my eyes seemed to dimmed, and I looked more normal. I'm ready now. Hope the lens doesn't fall out of my eyes at the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Replying DarkWolf133: Yes, WitherMU is showing up in this chapter. And I don't think Lividbrine ever existed except here xD**

* * *

 **I was listening to Lachlan's video when I wrote. Yep, you see that right! I'm listening to videos!**

 **My mum doesn't allow me to watch the videos, so I listen to them instead! I can guess whatever they're doing from the audio, so not much of a problem!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the story, anyway, and do favorite/follow the story! Or not, leave a review! It helps me improve my story :)**

 **1826 on 23 May, 2015 in Tucson, Arizona**

 _Deadlox POV_

Adam and I sat in the living room in silence. None of us know what to say to each other. Adam showed up, like, a few hours ago with his sunglasses on, and asked if my dragon wings and the others are mechanical. To prove that they are organic, I let him touch it. It felt a bit like someone running their fingers down your back lightly.

After proving that my wings are real, Adam showed me his 'surprise'. He is like those 'Skybrine' fan art on Google, except his eyes wasn't glowing golden. It surprised me for a bit when I saw them, but quickly calmed down. We are both weirdos now. Why scared of each other?

I later told him about this person who stated that he has the same problems as I have, and showed him his skype. Adam clicked on his profile and read it. My computer screen has a layer of protector on it that blurs the view of people looking from the side, so I can't see what is on the profile.

A while later, he looked up at me. "Ty," He said, looking at me funny. "This person is not a boy at all," He pointed at one section of the profile. It wrote 'Female'. I've always assume people who can find my account are boys. Seems like I was wrong.

"Dude," I tried defending myself. "Maybe he or she is just faking the profile. We can't really trust this profile,"

He looked at me, shrugging. "I don't know, maybe you're right," looking back at the screen, he added. "But what kind of boy would have a photo of a chick as his profile?" **('Chick' as in chicken baby, not a girl)**

 **1524 on 24 May, 2015 above an unknown place (Based on Malaysia time)**

 _Aquarius POV_

I woke up to the plane rumbling. For a moment I can't recognize where I was until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I was in a plane for Arizona, smuggled through security. I switched on my phone and checked the time. 12.25 pm in Arizona is… 3.25 pm in Malaysia.

I groped around in the dark until I found my bag. From it I pulled out my blue headset. As I did so, a book fell out of it. I picked it up and squinted at the cover. It's my signature book, all right. The cover is custom made, drawn by yours truly. It was meant for Youtubers to sign in it, but since I could never afford a ticket and has no time, I could never go to Minecon or Pax or anything. I could only watch the vlogs they uploaded and being jealous of them. Come to think of it, it hasn't been July yet. If I ever found a chance, I might travel to London for Minecon. But that means smuggling myself to and fro. Again.

I drifted off in my thoughts until the plane jolted again. Looks like the plane is in an unstable air corridor, as Neonz had said. I stuffed the notebook back into my bag and plugged the headset to my phone. Since I'm awake, I could listen to music for the rest of my trip. After selecting one song through my vast collection of Minecraft parody (apparently my life is all about Minecraft), I lied down, this time on my back. It hurts a little, but once I get used to it, it's nothing. Well, guess my birthday passed on the plane, and there is no celebration. Makes no difference for me, though. My family's idea for celebrating one's birthday is to go out and eat at a western restaurant. No parties, no presents. I've got used to it, but sometimes I wished I could receive a present. Even if it's just one.

The plane jolted more violently, hurting my wings. I have to change position to sooth the pain. Hope the plane lands soon. Moreover, I'm starving.

 **0936 on 24 May, 2015 in California**

 _MinecraftUniverse POV_

I woke up with a headache. It's like something is squeezing my head. I reached up to rub my temples and felt something on my head. Like… bones.

I shot up and looked around. The skin of my arms and legs are black, and I have black rib-like bones around the length of my body. I rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Five black bones gripped my head like fingers. All of these seem to be growing from my body, and they are quite scary to look at. I also have glowing white eyes, like Herobrine.

I thought this was a dream at first, but no. I can feel the textures of the bones on me. I even tried slapping myself. It wasn't a dream. How am I gonna live, wearing long-sleeved clothes, gloves and long pants for the rest of my life?

Unable to believe the truth, I sat down in front of my computer on something. It hurts. I shot up, wincing before realizing I've sat on my tail. It is black, like the rest of my new body parts. It is like a lizard's, long enough to circle round my waist like a belt. It packed such force that when I tried swinging it, it swept my chair into the wall, leaving a spider web crack in the wall and destroying my chair completely. I'll have to practice controlling its force before I destroy my whole house.

My computer rang, indicating that someone is calling me on Skype. It also tells me that I didn't shut down my computer for a whole night. I switched on the monitor and checked the caller. It's Ty. Hadn't heard from him for a while. Is he calling me to make a new series?

I accepted the call and waited for the facecam to load up. Adam's face appeared on the screen instead of Ty, and he is wearing sunglasses. Why is he doing that?

"Hey, Jason," Adam said. "What happened to your facecam? Get it out!"

"Oh, okay," I answered before remembering my situation. "No, wait, I can't,"

"Not again, you too?!" He yelled. "Ty said that to me yesterday, and now you?! Did you guys gang up on me?"

"What? No!" I don't quite understand him now. "What happened yesterday?"

"I'll tell you if you load up your camera! No facecam, no story!"

"Okay, okay," I looked around the table for my webcam. Give me a second, but keep an open mind at what you would see,"

I plugged the webcam in and activated it. When my camera loaded, Adam looked like he would scream. His eyes widened for just a while, and I swear I saw white lights streaming out of his eyes before he calmed down.

"Ty!" Adam yelled. "Even Jason too! Come and see this!" Even? Ty has extra bones and tail too?

Ty came into view. Nope. He has scaly forearms and claws, dragon wings and a tail. He looked suspiciously like the Ender Dragon. "Jason?" He pulled a chair over and sat down. "You looked like… WitherMU,"

"What?" I don't understand him. In fact, I'd never really understand him. "What's WitherMU?"

"Go search it online," He said. "Look at the pictures,"

I did as he told, and guess what I saw? I saw myself merged with the Wither Boss. There's a few that looked just like my current form, but without the two bat-like things. Most of the others are putting my head on the Wither Boss. No arms, no legs. That form is scarier.

I switched back to Skype and saw that Adam had took off his sunglasses, but has his eyes closed. Ty looked at me with his normal expression, and I can see that he has something to tell me.

"Dude," I said. "I saw a drawing of us on Google just now. You look like yourself right now, I look like myself too, and Adam has golden-"

"Budder!" Adam yelled, still didn't open his eyes.

"-yes, budder," I corrected. "Adam has budder-colored eyes, like Herobrine,"

"That one is true," Adam opened his eyes, and white light streamed out. It took a few seconds for their webcam to adjust. "The trio. All complete,"

"But it wasn't just us;" Ty cut in. "There's another person who claims that he has dragon wings and stuff like me. He also added that there might be more people that are like us: half Minecraft mob,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Late night writing Minecraft Fictions xD Yogscast Kim is on!**

 **For you guys who don't know who Laowu/Isaac is, he is a Malaysian Youtuber, quite popular in the Chinese circle. He plays all kinds of games, and uploads every 2 days or so. He is a funny guy, and can make even FNAF become a funny show instead of a horror one. He looks quite handsome (for me) and might be 20+. Some says that he is the Malaysian equivalent of Pewdiepie, which I guess is true (I didn't watch Pewdiepie thou). If you have any Chinese friends, recommend this guy to them. He has over 200k subs right now, and he deserves more. :)**

 **0852 on 24 May, 2015 in Britain**

 _Nanosounds POV_

Wow.

I looked at my legs, my arms, then in the mirror. My limbs are all black. I have black bones growing on me and I have a long tail. I look like my Minecraft skin, where I have purple stains on me known as flux. It is all because of an in-game story we did at Yogscast. I got dunk in a sphere filled with the flux in the game and we decided to make the stuff stick onto me. That is another story thou.

I studied myself in the mirror. I looked like a devil from some of the games I'd played, but less horrifying. I could scare Sjin like this. The problem is my glowing eyes. They could scare anyone on the street. I can't wear contact lenses though as I have none and they won't conceal the glow. I could wear sunglasses, but not in the office. The others would grow suspicious.

I guess I was in the bathroom for very long, and when I came out, it's already 9.30. Duncan's car pulled into the drive at the same time (My car is in service, so I have to tag along with him), and I hadn't found a way to hide my features.

I pulled on a hoodie, gloves, long pants and a pair of sunglasses as I yelled for Duncan to wait on me. It's strange on me, but it'll do. I locked the door and climbed into the car, where Duncan looked at me funny. I can see his eyes glowing slightly, but it might be my imagination. Absentmindedly, I looked at him from the top of my sunglasses. Blow.

If Duncan had pulled out of the drive, he would have rammed into something in surprise. I expected him staring at me in horror, but instead he looked at me like 'you too?!' "What's wrong?" I asked, trying my best to act natural. "A bird pooped on your car?"

"Your eyes glow too?" He breathed. He said like he has the same glowing eyes and bones on him. But he wasn't wearing anything that conceals his body, like me. And he has no bones on him.

"What? No!" I was going to say he's going bonkers or something when he bowed his head and removed something from his eye through his glasses. One single contact lens. So he had been wearing a frame all the time. When he looked up again, one of his eyes is glowing while the other wasn't. So I wasn't seeing things.

"Both my eyes are glowing," He explained, not bothering to put the other lens back on so quickly. "I woke up yesterday like this. It almost scared the crap out of me. Luckily I have disguises,"

"Mine too," I took off my sunglasses. With both our eyes glowing, we pretty much lighted up the car. "But I have these bone thing growing on me-" I pulled off my hood. "-and black arms and legs," I took off my gloves, revealing hands with black skin.

He stared at me for a moment before he started laughing. "You looked ridiculous with your red hair against the black bones," He pointed out.

"I guess so," I replaced everything as he replaced the lens. "But if we don't get going we would be late,"

 **0335 on 24 May, 2015 in Malaysia**

 _Laowu POV_

I woke up coughing my lungs out. I got this cold about 2 weeks ago, and it's so bad that I have to apply for leave from my company. They actually allow me as much time off as I wanted. Wow.

Anyway, I was coughing so badly that I have to drink some water to calm down my throat. I took a peek at the clock. It's 3 o'clock, midnight. I always wake up at around the same time for various reasons. Nightmare, sweating for no reason, etcetera. Usually, I would drift off to sleep again, but not now. My mind is all clear, like I'd just had a cup of coffee.

Deciding that I couldn't sleep, I went downstairs. The streetlights wasn't lighting up my house, yet I can see about 1 meter in front of me. Items beyond that are fuzzy, but I can make out the shape.

I wandered into my computer room and snapped the computer out of sleep mode. I was editing videos until 11 yesterday, and the sickness is acting up. Now that I can't sleep, might as well finish the editing.

I sorted through the entire length of video, picking out the parts that are important or funny. My videos are not always complete, as if I did so, it would be more than 50 episodes for a series. Take Dying Light, for example. If I used the full length video, people would be bored watching me killing zombies to level up. I'll take it that you understood.

I took my time cropping and adding additional effects to my video. I even made a pretty thumbnail for it. When all is ready, I uploaded it onto YouTube. I would get a lot of comments on Facebook asking why I'd upload so early in the morning.

I proceeded to shutting down my computer. It'd been on for almost 4 hours, and I think it deserves a rest. I stared at the monitor until it is completely shut down, then I saw something in the screen.

In the screen, I have glowing white eyes and finger-like bones griping my head. I leaned back into my chair in an attempt to escape the sight and felt something grew just below my waist. I looked down and saw a black tail dangling over the side of the chair. What's more, the skin of both my arms and legs are black, and I have black bones as my external ribs.

No wonder I can see in the dark earlier. The glowing eyes illuminated the area. I slapped myself, hoping that it's a dream. It hurts, meaning it's not a dream. This defies explanation, though. And why did this happen to me, of all people?

My throat itched again, and I drank some water. I think I'll worry about my sickness first. Start by hitting the sack.

 **2048 on 25 May, 2015 in Tucson, Arizona**

 _Aquarius POV_

The plane finally landed. 30 minutes ago, they announced it, and it's a wonder that I can hear it from the rear. I packed all my belongings into my pack and strap it as tight as possible to myself. When the plane is still airborne, I did some test flight with my wings, since I figured that I won't be able to sneak out of the baggage compartment as easily as I'd snuck in.

I realized that I can control it just by thinking, like making your arm move. Flapping normally suspended me in midair, and flapping faster gain altitude. Leaning in whatever direction would go in that way, a bit like the Swegway. I can glide too, after a few practices and almost crashing into the walls once. The compartment is quite spacious.

I pressed my back on the wall when the plane has stopped. The mechanics controlling the door hissed and opened, revealing one single worker. Apparently he is talking to his friends. That gives me a chance. I jumped off the landing and hid under it. No shouts or screams. They hadn't seen me.

I looked around, judging my position. The airport building is to my left, and I saw people looking out of the windows. One kid saw me, and is trying to get his mum's attention. Won't be long before his mum turn and saw me. I have to act fast.

I snuck to the right, my head clear of the looming plane. Risking people seeing, I boosted myself onto the top of the plane before going for the roof. If I stayed low enough, no one would notice me except the dudes from the control tower.

"Now, where's that guy's address?" I scrolled through the notes, finding it eventually. I copied the address into Waze and it came up with directions. It's not far from the airport, if I go straight. Now I have to get there somehow. Not by taxi. I know nothing about this place, and have no local currency on me. That leaves one option: fly.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try," Pocketing my phone, I unfurled my wings. I could glide all the way there. Just wish I won't arrive at his place with a crash landing, thou. That's one of the things I'm afraid when airborne.

Approximately 10 minutes later

I landed on the roof of one of the houses quite loudly. Hope that the owner is either not at home or he is too ignorant to check. I then did another glide and landed just in the middle of the road. Luckily no one is passing at that particular time or they'd be in for a surprise or terror.

"Number 15," I muttered. The house I landed on is number 6. Deadlox's house shouldn't be far. I ran at the right direction, careful not to make any sound. Again, it's doable as I have sneakers on and I'm used to sneaking up on my friends.

Deadlox's house is no different from the other house, except his curtains are drawn. I can still see the light coming through, meaning he wasn't asleep. I went up to the door and is about to knock when I heard another voice. It's Skydoesminecraft, all right. What is he doing here?

I pressed my ears to the door. They sounded like they're discussing something. They kept their voice low, so I could only make out bits and pieces of it like 'hide forever', 'face the truth', and 'not a boy'. I got tired of listening to them after a while, so I pressed the doorbell.

"Hide, Ty," Sky said. I heard someone picking up something and someone moving around. "I'll see who it is,"

As soon as the door opened, I stepped inside. Sky gasped before closing the door quickly. "Ty!" He called. "I told you it's a she, not he!"

Deadlox appeared on the stairs. He seemed shock to see me, and then he relaxed. Probably because I'm a girl. "You are the person that contacted me on Skype?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but your username just popped into my mind, so you needn't mind it going all over the net,"

"Your Skype profile stated that you're from Malaysia," He sat down on the couch. "Is that true?"

"It is," I confirmed. "Why is Sky here, thou? He has the same problem too?"

Sky sat down and took off his sunglasses, which I didn't notice him wearing. His eyes glowed, and the first thing I remembered to say was "Skybrine,"

"What's that?" Sky is confused by that term. Apparently he hadn't been googling fan arts and whatnot.

"Skybrine is one of the creations of the viewers," Deadlox explained as I took out my phone. "It's merging you with Herobrine,"

"Like this one," I showed him one of the fan arts I saved in my phone. In this picture, WitherMU splashed Skybrine with a bucket of water, and he's grinning while the latter looks like he's going to kill the former.

Deadlox jumped slightly, and Sky's eyes looked like it would pop out of its sockets. Something told me that it's about the one with the bucket, but I decided not to ask. I didn't have to ask, anyway. They decided to tell me.

"Aquarius, is it?" Deadlox said. "You mentioned that there are more people with problems like the three of us. It's true,"

He led me and Sky into what looks like his office. His computer is turned on and is at Skype. One of his recent calls is MinecraftUniverse/Jason, I guess? (The profile picture is Jason himself with another person, though I'm not sure.) Deadlox pointed at Jason's name and looked at me. "Him, too," He said. "He's WitherMU now,"


	6. Chapter 6

**We have a new OC, which is my friend. YAY!*fireworks everywhere***

 **I could have wrote more, but I uploaded this at almost midnight, and my brain had practically stopped working. Go on, read the story while I go hit the sack. -v-**

* * *

 _Deadlox POV_

When the girl/Aquarius didn't reply, I click on the 'call' button. "We called him this morning, and he looks pretty much like the picture you showed us earlier," I explained. "You're, like, one of us now, so I guess it doesn't hurt to let him know you,"

Aquarius muttered something under her breath while her eyes shone excitement. Either she is excited over seeing Jason or she'd never used Skype. Jason picked up the call a while later, and his camera loaded.

"What's up, Ty?" Jason is leaning in his chair, looking tired. "Something happened?"

"We've got company," I eyed Aquarius, who is standing outside camera view. "A girl, with dragon wings and all that like me," I gestured her into view. "Jason, meet Aquarius,"

Before she could say anything, something pricked me in the neck. Before I could register anything, I passed out.

6 hours later…

I woke up with a splitting headache. The first things I see is a giant tree in the middle of a round glass dome and guess what? I'm in the dome. When the headache subsidized, I heaved myself up and took a look around.

The dome seemed to be 50 meters in diameter, and I'm at the edge of it. The tree took up 2/3 of the dome, and I judged that we could build a gigantic tree house on it. Adam lied a little further to my left, still unconscious. A blonde guy with glasses lies to the right of me.

"You're finally up!" Aquarius dropped down from one of the branches above, scaring me. "Dude, do you know what you got hit by? It's a tranquilizer dart. Sky got it too, as well as Jason, though I don't know how they did that, maybe they happened to be at his house. Not just us, thou. We have Kim, Duncan and Laowu too, and-"

She stopped when I held up my hand. I'd never thought that this girl can talk a lot. "Why didn't you get hit by the dart?"

"My arm kinda blocked the dart," She tapped the scales on her left arm. "After you guys passed out, two big men swung in from the window. All they did was tying me up when they saw me,"

"If so, where are we?" I looked around the dome. Beyond the translucent glass are a few people in lab coats looking at us. I can't hear them, so I guess they can't hear us too.

"I'm not really sure…" Aquarius bit her lip. "But the trip took 3 hours or so. I guess this place is pretty far,"

"Oaky, next question," I sat upright. "I know Kim and Duncan," I nodded at them. They're not really far from the tree. "But who is Laowu?"

"Oh yeah right," Aquarius scratched her cheek. "He's a Malaysian Youtuber, and people say that he's a Malaysian version of Pewdiepie,"

"Never heard of him. What's his channel's main language?" This Laowu guy looked no older than I was.

"Chinese," Aquarius flew back to her original position on the tree. When did she learn to fly? "Just call him Isaac when he woke up,"

She stopped talking afterwards. The people outside the dome took one last look at us and went away into the shadows. What do they want with us and why?

 _MinecraftUniverse POV_

My guessing is that someone spotted one of us and decided to call the FBI or whatever.

I had my phone on me before I got shot and when I woke up, it's gone. All of our personal belongings are gone, possibly taken to be inspected or whatnot. Aquarius looked like she's worried about something, though she didn't tell us.

All of us exchanged stories. Seems like Ty and Aquarius experienced the change first, followed by Adam and Duncan the next day, then me, Kim and Isaac. I guessed that we are the only ones experiencing changes, but Aquarius denied it. She said that there are more, and she guessed (from her memory, according to her) that this would go on for 7 to 8 days until all the chosen ones are turned into half mobs.

Those people outside the dome sent us food. While we eat, they looked at us through the glass. I felt uneasy when someone is looking at me while I eat, so I have not much of an appetite. After that, Ty tried flying with the guidance of Aquarius. She insisted that we Wither Boss hybrids (we decided earlier that we might be one) can fly too, but we have to figure it out ourselves. So for the next few hours, we tried flying while Adam and Duncan watched.

Under normal circumstances, I would have freaked out. Strangely, that didn't happen. All I did was taking a look at myself, getting surprised by it, and accepted it completely. I seemed completely adapted to it too. I wasn't even surprised when I found out that there's a tree house on top of the tree, and the tree wasn't real.

We were still exploring the tree house when something opened at the base of the tree. I looked down just in time to see a sliding door closing on the trunk. When it slid back into place, I lost track of its location. It's hidden so well.

At the base of the tree lie 'Bacca' Jerome and a teenage boy with blonde hair and a patch of black. Aquarius gasped when she saw the boy and landed beside him. They have 8 white tentacles sprouted out of their backs, and have patterns near their eyes that looked like tear stains.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Adam said. "We are caught and brought to this place, and our number kept increasing. What if the whole earth is filled with beings like us?"

"Can't be possible," Isaac showed up behind us. His arm is bruised from the test-flight earlier. "When I was little, I made my teacher real angry. Nothing happened, so it can't be true,"

"While we discussed about this, let's move them into the tree," Aquarius picked up the boy and gestured at Jerome. Ty volunteered to carry Jerome, and we set them in one of the rooms. We'll probably ask for their side of the story when they woke up.

 **0610 on 26 May, 2015 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

 _Rex POV_

I didn't know that I have tentacles until my mum and brother freaked out.

I woke up, as usual. It's time for school, so I woke up before dawn. My alarm clock hadn't rung, so I stayed in bed. Aquarius hadn't sent us a message since she left. I wonder what had happened to her?

My clock rang, so I got up and get ready for school. I was thinking about Aquarius all the time *blush*, so I didn't pay attention to my reflection in the mirror. When I'm done, I dragged my bag downstairs. I thought only primary school students have heavy bags. I didn't realize that secondary students have the same problem too.

"Ah Soon!" My mum called. Ah Soon is my nickname at home. "Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" I can hear my brother munching on whatever he insisted for breakfast. Sighing, I put my bag at the front door and went into the kitchen.

"Stupid Soon," My brother said as I entered the dining area. "How is your girlfriend doing…?" His eyes widened, his breakfast fell from his hand, and he screamed.

"What is it?" Mum entered the dining room, and saw me. She stared at me for a minute before her eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed.

"Mum?" I rushed to her side and checked her pulse and something moved on my back at the sudden movement. I reached up instinctively, and felt something soft and a little moist. I looked behind me just to check, and saw white octopus tentacles moving ever so slowly on my back.

"No, no, no," I rushed to the nearest mirror and looked into it. Basically, it's still me. The difference is tear stains on my eyes and 4 pairs of white tentacles. I'm turning into half a monster, just like Aquarius. What do I do?

The first thing I can think of is to call Neonz. His phone rang, but he didn't answer. I then remembered that he has to go to school earlier that any of us. He can't answer my call. Dang it.

Something pinched my thigh, like how a mosquito bite hurts sometimes. I slapped my thigh, pushing a needle even further in. It hurts, but not for long. I'd fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where the Pack comes in! ;) My latest addiction of them Youtubers.**

 **This chapter is short, I know, but I was too tired. At least you guys know that it would be all the character's part of story for a few chapters before the real action kick in ;)**

 **0718 on 26 May, 2015 in Florida**

 _Jerome POV_

I woke up earlier than usual today. Mitch and Alex are still sleeping, as I can hear their snoring on the other side of the corridor. If I'm not mistaken, Mitch actually stayed up to recorded videos last night. I guess he won't be up until noon.

I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom, planning to get a head-start on videos. Alex said that there's a new restaurant in town, and we decided to go there for dinner. If I want to finish recording before dinner, I have to start early. I brushed my teeth and glanced casually into the mirror. Big mistake ever. I almost screamed at my own reflection.

I have what looks like tear stains near my eyes and 8 white tentacles on my back. If my eyes are bright red too, then I would look like a Ghast. To check, I leaned closer to the mirror. Luckily, there's no bright red iris.

I hear one of the bedroom doors opening. I can't let the others see me like this. Thinking fast, I grabbed my towel and wrapped around the tentacles, trying to make it look as normal as possible.

"Mornin' Jerome," Mitch entered the bathroom. He didn't notice the bulge on my back, and I didn't wait for him to find out. Instead of going back to my room, I went to my office and locked the door. I don't usually record with a facecam, so I don't have to bother scaring my viewers.

I set to my usual routine: recording, editing and uploading. I also read the comments on my last video while my video is uploading. Some of them are quite funny, while the rest made me think, 'Why didn't I think of doing that?'

"Jerome," Alex knocked on the door to my office. "I made coffee. Do you want some?"

"Sure," I got up and unlocked the door, remembering to hide most of my body. The tentacles were spread out when I first saw them, and I realize a little earlier that I can control it. The lights in my office are quite dark, so Alex didn't see the patterns on my cheeks. He passed me the coffee, peeking at my computer screen as he did so. It's his habit. Both me and Mitch had got used to it.

I locked the door again, sipping my coffee. Mitch just messaged me on Skype to chat with the rest of the pack about going to Minecon. It's going to happen in July, but everyone is excited. I can't say no, can I?

I joined the Skype call after unplugging my webcam. The others are already in, and I joined in the middle of their conversation.

"-should wear each other's Minecraft mask!" Preston said in his usual cheerful tone. "Then we let the visitors guess who is who!"

"That's too easy, man," Lachlan said. "They can still guess who we are. Oh hey, Jerome,"

"Hi," I greeted them, taking another sip from my coffee. "What had you guys been up to?"

"Preston said we wear each other's Minecraft mask and let the fans guess who we are," Rob answered. "That wasn't even hard for them, Preston,"

"I just think that it would be fun!" Preston retorted. "Jerome, where's your camera?"

I don't know what to reply. All five pair of eyes looked like they could see me even without the camera. "I… can't use it," I gave a lame excuse.

"I think we have waffles," Mitch said something out of the blue before disappearing from the camera. All of us are speechless before Preston started laughing.

I could have laughed too, but I heard the doorknob turning. Mitch is trying to open the door, my instinct told me. I looked around for a hiding spot, but saw none. No place is big enough for me to hide, and even if there is one, Mitch would find me. My secret would go out of the window as soon as he opened the door.

Mitch inserts a spare key into the lock and unlocked it. At the same time, I jumped up and pushed against the door. Mitch happened to be opening the door, so the force hit him hard.

"Ow!" Mitch yelped. "What are you doing, Jerome? Let me in!"

"No," I said, still pressing my full weight on the door. "You don't want to see me like this. Go away,"

"Jerome," Mitch said. "It's all okay. Just open the door and we'll see what we can do,"

"Just go," I realize I was whimpering. "Please, just go…"

"Okay," I heard footsteps leading away from my office, and I relaxed a little. The next minute, I was pushed back by the door. Mitch had tricked me. He is standing in the doorway, gaping at what he's seeing.

"Close the door!" I hissed, shutting the door. I don't need another person to see me like this right now. Mitch didn't even move. It's like he's paralyzed.

"Mitch?" I waved. He turned to me slowly with a strange gaze. Suddenly, he jabbed something into my side, injecting some sort of liquid. "Wha…?" I have no time to register everything. Before my vision went dark, I saw Mitch in his office on Skype. But he is in front of me right now. How did this happen?

 **Time, Date and Location unknown**

 _Duncan POV_

Life in the dome is just boring.

I can live without gaming, but not without my phone. I bet the others are trying to contact me and Kim. Maybe they'd even filed a police report to find us.

Jerome just told his side of the story, and Aquarius kept on telling him that it wasn't his best friend Mitch. She swears that it's some guy that is disguised like him. Her friend, Rex, said nothing. He's wearing some sort of school uniform, and Kim claimed that it's for secondary school students.

I could write more about our life in the dome, but it would bore you guys out. I'm gonna write who were sent in for the rest of the week, and then you can read their part of the story.

The day after Jerome and Rex, is Mitch (BajanCanadian) and Robert (Woofless).

The next day, it's Ian (SSundee) and Baki (He didn't tell us his real name but told us to call him Baki instead.).

Ashley (AshleyMarieGaming) and John (ZexyZek) came next.

Then it's Martin (Bodil40) and Simon (SimonHDS90).

Followed by Neonz and Preston (TBNRfrags).

Next is Hakime (or DeadKnight), Metro and Mass.

Last is Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty) and Vikram (Vikkstar123).

No one came after that, and the kidnappers began what they had wanted to do. But before we go into that, know the other's story.


	8. Chapter 8

**DarkWolf133! The Blazes are here! xD**

 **Look at how much the Benja cared for the Bacca! Aww~ ;3 #Merome**

 **The snowman showed up too! He's one of Bodil40's friends.**

 **1355 on 27 May, 2015 in Florida**

 _BajanCanadian POV_

Jerome disappeared. Me and Alex searched everywhere to no avail. He begged for me to go away yesterday, and I did. After that, he dropped out of the call and didn't exit his office at all. Alex then went in by accident and saw that he's not even in there. His coffee, half drunk, is sitting beside the computer. He took nothing else too. He's simply… gone.

We spend the whole day searching for him, and I have videos to record and post. I slept late in the night again. When I woke up this morning, thou, I thought I was seeing things. 12 yellowish-orange rods floated above my head in groups of 6, and are turning in the opposite direction. I swatted at them, finding that they just float away before coming back.

My mind is still fuzzy, so I didn't think that the rods are strange to be around me until I washed my face. My mind cleared up, and I freaked out at both the rods and yellowish-brown patterns on my body. I also found out that the turning speed of the rods varies depending on my mood. Right now, it's spinning quite rapidly.

If my mind served me correctly, Alex is going grocery shopping today. He is also going to make a police report on Jerome's disappearance. I put on my hoodie and crept downstairs. Yep, he's out.

Lachlan is messaging me on Skype. I told them yesterday that Jerome is missing. He is probably checking to see if we have any luck.

'Have you found Jerome?' He said in the chat.

'Not yet,' I replied. 'We have no luck. No idea where he'd gone.'

'Oh… You said that he didn't take anything with him right? Then he shouldn't be far. Thou he could be anywhere by now'

'It's too late to find him now, if you said so. Alex is making a police report. Let the police help'

He paused before replying. 'The others are on chat right now. You gonna join?'

Well, sure. I shrugged at the screen. I was going to join the call when I remembered something. These rods circling me… Won't the others freak out? Then I recalled Jerome's strange behavior yesterday before he disappeared. He didn't turn on his facecam either. Did the same thing happen to him?

Facecam or no facecam?

After a few spams from Preston to get me to join the call, I decided to keep the facecam. See if they have a strong heart to endure what they're gonna see. Taking a deep breath, I hit the 'join' button.

"-have the energy to walk that far?" Vikk's talking. "Even if he can, he can do nothing, right?"

"Hey Mitch. How's -" Rob gasped. I noticed that he doesn't have his facecam on. Same problem as me? "Guys, look at Mitch…"

 **1324 on 27 May, 2015 in Canada**

 _Woofless POV_

I stared at Mitch's cam. He has yellow-brown stripes on his face like war paint, and an occasional yellow flash across the screen. It would only be surprising to see any time of the year (Except for Halloween – he's too old for that, right?), but it would be both surprising and shocking if I'd had the same appearance – like now.

I woke up this way. No joke, guys. I thought I was hallucinating until I touched one of the rods. It morphed into a flaming bow and turned back into a rod when I let go of it. Another one turned into a flaming cleaver. All the rods turn into different weapons, which have no use to me. Now I'm staring at Mitch, him having more courage to show himself on Skype than me.

"Mitch," Lachlan said. I guessed from his expression that he is trying to keep himself from screaming. "The yellow rods around you… Is that real?"

Slowly, Mitch nodded. The rods circled him at a higher speed. None of us said anything for a minute… Two minutes… i drummed the table, uneasy about the silence. Finally, I broke the silence by switching on my own facecam.

Everyone on the call gasped. Vikk looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Again, silence sank in until Mitch coughed.

"Rob," He said. "This is why you didn't turn on your facecam,"

I nodded.

"Jerome didn't turn on his facecam yesterday," Preston recalled. "Is it for the same reason too?"

"Alex said that he at least open his office door for coffee," Mitch added. "If it was me, there's no way I could do that. These… rods would get in the way, and my face would've sacred him,"

"Maybe his face patterns are light enough to blend into the light," Vikk guessed. "Or maybe he has no face pattern at all,"

"If that's the case," Lachlan tilted his head. "What kind of extraordinary thing is he hiding?"

I could have reply, but I was knocked out by something like a needle. Before I collapse on my desk, I saw Mitch's head hitting the table, a red knockout dart in his neck and the others yelling.

 **0925 on 28 May, 2015 in Bulgaria**

 _iBaki POV_

My gran ran screaming after he came into my room to wake me up.

I sat up in my bed, thinking that it might be the messy bedroom until I looked at myself. I have three pairs of gleaming white bones round my body like ribs, and five more on my head like a grip. I also realize that my eyesight's sharper. I did a test on my dart board and I nailed the center every time. Usually I'd only got 5 marks, at total. This was new.

I still have to have my breakfast anyway, so I put on a jacket and a cap and went downstairs. Gran is cowering in a corner, and when she saw me, her eyes widened.

"Granny?" I tilted my head, trying to act natural. "Why are you sitting in a corner?"

"You!" She pointed at me suddenly. "You demon!" She snatched up a rolling pin and waved it at me. "I didn't even notice one in my house! Get out, you demon!"

Looks like I'm not going to get any breakfast from gran. I went out through the door, relieved that I have my wallet on me. I can stop at Starbucks, then to the computer store for a new mouse. My old one is acting up on me, so I need a new one. I think I'll get a Razer one, if I have enough money on me. One usually cost almost a hundred bucks.

I was finishing my drink when Bodil called. He's asking me whether I can play with him later. I told him that I am outside, and would be back in a few hours. After hanging up, I proceeded to the computer store.

The store happens to have 50% discount on everything, so I got myself one of the newest mouse. The packaging is so small that I can put it in the pocket of my jacket. I went back home, wondering how I could slip pass my gran. If I can make it through today, I won't have to worry about tomorrow. She always forgets things from the day before.

Apparently I don't have to worry about anything at all. Before I reach the door, something pinched me in my thigh. I remember my limbs going weak before blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is supposed to come out yesterday (that is 6 February), but I decided to postpone it to today as a gift for Chinese New Year Eve! Heck wonder if you guys had ever heard of it. Probably not. *Went into a corner and emo***

* * *

 **SSundee's story is actually based off his video of that day. I just made a bit of change to it. In reality, SSundee lost and has to wax his leg xD, and his wife is with him too. I just didn't see her face. His leg is disgusting btw :P**

 **1048 on 28 May, 2015 in U.S.A.**

 _SSundee POV_

I fingered the bones on my head. I woke up seeing myself like this, but I wasn't a bit surprised. I'm just relieved that Maddie and Colton are not at home, though they might be back in two or three hours. If they are, Maddie made sandwiches for breakfast. I made myself a cup of tea and finished the sandwich in a few bites. Then, I settled down at my computer for the day.

Me and Crainer are recording '100 Ways to Die' Episode 2 with Ambrew today, and Crainer suggested that the loser of the game has to wax both his arms and legs. I facepalmed when I got the news, but a game is a game. I logged on to the server and messaged Crainer and Ambrew to get ready. When they are online and are ready, we started recording.

Halfway through the recording, I heard a mechanical sound like a gun cocking. I should have checked, but I was too absorbed in the game to do so. We answered Ambrew's questions, survived our deaths until Crainer used up all of his 3 lives.

"Dangit, man!" Crainer yelled, making all of us laugh. "I don't want to wax my arms and legs!"

"You suggested it, so you have to do it," I said between laughs. "Let's give Crainer some time to prepare, then we'll be back,"

We hung up the call after telling Crainer to call us after he's ready. While he gets ready, I finished my tea. I'd forgotten that I have bones on my head and body. Luckily I'd forgotten to switch on my facecam or it would be scary for the others. I studied the bones on my body. I felt like I have armor growing on me. If reality is like Minecraft, it would be much use.

Something pinched my neck like a mosquito bite, and I didn't care about it. I felt my eyelids getting heavier, then I remembered nothing.

 _Deadlox POV_

The scientists are studying us, from what Aquarius had guessed. Because nothing like us had ever existed, they are eager to find out as much as they could about us. The funny thing about them is that they didn't think of just asking us. They probably thought that they won't understand our language.

After Ian and Baki arrived, Aquarius spent all of her time at the edge of the dome. When we called her, she did answer, but with an irritated look. At lunch time (the food looked like what we would have for lunch) , she started announcing weird news, like the scientists guessed that there are 24 of us in total, and they would start testing on us when all arrives.

The scientists gave back our items, and Aquarius is extremely protective of her backpack. After the meal, she went back to the same position at the dome, hugging her backpack. We tried asking Rex, but he doesn't understand. He said that although they're friends, there are still a lot of things that Aquarius hadn't told him about her. Basically, she is one mystery girl.

 **1130 on 29 May, 2015 in England**

 _AshleyMarie POV_

I have different shades of green stripes on my face like an Indian. The colors looked suspiciously like a creeper's.

"Must be sister," I sighed and washed my face. Usually, I sleep like a log and nothing can wake me. My sister sometimes takes advantage of it and draws all kinds of things on my face. I looked up in the mirror. Oh god. The color doesn't come off. When I ran a finger across it, I felt only my skin.

"Did she use permanent colors?" I tried scratching the color off. It didn't work. I inspected the patterns closely. There's no way sister can draw these so perfectly. The lines are perfectly symmetrical. The closing of the lines are perfect. No way could my sister do this. But if I don't ask, I would never know.

I ventured downstairs. My sister is on her cellphone, messaging her friends and whatnot. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up. When she saw me, she looked so surprised that she nearly fell off the couch.

"Did you draw this?" I pointed at the patterns. She took one look at them and shook her head. "If it wasn't you, who is it?"

"A burglar, maybe?" Sister guessed. "Or it was someone else?"

"Dude," I tapped her head. "There's only the two of us at home, and no burglar would be that bored to draw on their victim's face. Besides, no one can draw that well in the dark,"

"You're right, then. This defies explanation," Sister shrugged, switching off her phone. "That green doesn't go well with your purple hair, by the way. Maybe you should recolor your hair,"

"Nonsense," I waved my hand. "I like purple. Nothing goes wrong with purple,"

I ate my breakfast while watching the television. Starting from 25 May, there had been people missing from all over the world. Sometimes two of them, sometimes three. Most of them are Youtubers. A few pictures flashed across the screen as the news went on. I saw Jerome, Mitch, Adam, Ian, and a few others. What is happening to this world?

I went to my room after the news. The famous ones are missing. Is someone kidnapping them? Or they decided to disappear? I was so distracted that I didn't take much notice to the shadow beside my wardrobe until a bulky man charged me. Before I could yell, all the air was knocked out of me and I fainted.

 **0913 on 29 May, 2015 in New Hampshire, U.S.A.**

 _ZexyZek POV_

I have to skip school today. Dangit.

I woke up with green stripes on me. Although I could wear a hoodie to conceal it, it wouldn't do me much good at school. The teachers would ask me to take the hoodie off, and when I don't, they would force me to take it off by threatening to lower my marks, detention, the works. If I do take the hoodie off, they would say that I have tattoos on me. Then they would start asking where I'd got it, when I got it, and threaten to call my parents. None of these options are good.

There's another option, though. I can skip school. The penalty for skipping school is just detention on Saturdays. Not a bad punishment, so that's the option I'm taking. Now I'm in the park, unsure what to do. I can't stay in the park all day, and I can't go back home. I can only go to the shops if I don't want to bore myself out. So this is what the students who ditch schools do. Very boring indeed.

I decided to go to the tech store in the neighborhood. I needed some new equipment for my new studio, and mum told me to check out the tech store today and make a list. When she's free, she would buy it for me. I was planning to go to the store after school. Why not now?

I pulled out a pen and a notebook from my bag and entered the store. I always come here to look at the recording equipment before I go full time on my channel. The shopkeeper knew me well, so he didn't question my appearance.

"Hello," I waved at him while crossing to the shelves. I would start there first.

"G' Day, mate," The shopkeeper grinned at me. He looked creepy with that smile. He grinned at me a couple of times before, and his grin today struck me as evil. His accent wasn't Australian, either.

I didn't give much attention to that back then. I walked between the shelves, writing down the names of the item that I would need. I even wrote down the price. I had a budget for the studio, and I want to keep the cost below it.

I felt someone looking at me, and turned. The shopkeeper is looking at me through the aisle, the evil grin still there. It sent a chill down my spine, and makes me want to get out of the store right away. He is blocking the only exit, though. That means I'm stuck in here with him.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, trying to sound calm. "I have to go somewhere right now. It's urgent,"

"Yes, you are," The shopkeeper lunged forward and grabbed my wrist. I tried to escape, but he has a metallic grip. How is that possible?

"Hey, kid," He pulled me close to him, and I can smell a mix of peppermint and tobacco. I almost gagged at the smell. "You think you can get away from us? You can't. Once we set eyes on a prey, we never let go,"

I was going to say something in return, but I never got the chance. Needles shot out of his nails and into my wrist, injecting something into my body. The last things I remember is the shopkeeper putting me into a van parked outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**I thought I would finish the next pre chapter, like, two or three days later. I didn't expect to finish in just one day 0_o Enjoy this, thou. Tomorrow I'll be busy over getting them Ang Pows (red packets with money in it) xD**

* * *

 **Neonz is yet another irl OC of mine. He's a pro player in LOL, and has his own channel. He has 468 subs (when I checked). Tell him to keep going with one series for me, plz, coz he's uploading all kinds of stuff that makes no sense to me. And no, he wasn't a hacker. I just made that up or everyone would be clueless about the situation.**

 **0955 on 30 May, 2015 in Bulgaria**

 _Bodil40 POV_

"Wow. This is creepy,"

I stared at myself in the mirror. I woke up this morning and found out that I have spider legs growing on my back. They are the color of crimson, or like the skies of the Nether. There are mirage fire sparks floating off the legs. Otherwise, it's like a normal spider's legs. Creepy and gross. Ew.

I tried ignoring it while I brushed my teeth. It wasn't easy, considering you have them hanging from the small of my back and they are nowhere near small to hide behind me. I manage to do it without throwing up thou.

No one is at home at the moment. Sister had gone out with her friends, while mum is going for groceries. None of them would be back in a few hours. That's good news for me. I had my breakfast and watched the latest news on TV. Usually, they're all boring to me, but today a particular one caught my eye. It stated that a few people had been missing from around the world. I sat up straight, hoping not to see Pewdiepie's name or face on the screen. Instead, I saw Sky, AshleyMarie, ZexyZek and a few more that I can't name right on the spot.

I shook my head, trying to get the news out of my head. Instead, it is planted in my brain. My only option is to push it aside. I have recording to do. Switching off the television, I went back to my room. Baki found a new Agario-like game somewhere, and we were going to check it out. It never happens, since he disappeared, or was kidnapped. His picture was on the news. Now we have to explore the new game without him.

I messaged Simon on Skype, telling him to get ready for the recording. I sent him the URL to the game too, since he didn't get it in the first place. While I waited for him to reply, I set up everything I needed and went to Youtube for some early Pewdiepie videos.

I watched one, two, three videos, but I did not get a reply. He should be up at this time of the day. He should have answered my message even if he wasn't free. Is something wrong?

I started spamming him, but I never get past the fifth message. A strong hand yanked me up from my chair and injected something into my neck. I remembered that the hand belonged to a scary face lined with scars before I blacked out.

 **1005 on 30 May, 2015 in Bulgaria**

 _SimonHDS90 POV_

I hid under the sheets, listening to the noise downstairs. I was up hours ago, but I didn't go down for breakfast. If I do, I would scare my parents and my siblings. I have crimson-colored spider legs growing on my back, and they looked gross, exactly like how you'd see a spider's legs under a microscope. The difference is that it has no hair growing on it. Rather, it has fiery sparks floating off it. It looks like the particle effects in Minecraft: both beautiful and harmless.

"Simon!" Mum knocked on my door. "Your breakfast is about to get cold! Come down or we're giving it to the cats!"

"I want to sleep…" I muttered a little louder than usual. I acted like I sound sleepy.

Mum just sighed. "Fine, you lazy bum. You can sleep. But you're not getting any breakfast," I can have lunch, mum, if I found a way to hide these spider legs.

My computer beeped, indicating that I have a Skype message. I left it on last night to upload videos when I went to sleep. I crept out of my bed and went to check it. It's Bodil, telling me to get ready for the recording. He even sent me the link.

I went back to bed. Before each recording, Bodil always ask me to switch on my facecam and we'll have a talk. This would be like one of those days. I don't want him to see me like this. He'll freak out, probably even calling the police. I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep.

I woke up just in time for Skype to beep. It beeped five times, then stopped. I checked the notification and found Bodil spamming me. He only spammed me five times, which wasn't like him. He usually spam until I reply.

A muffled 'thump' came from downstairs. I listened for somebody to yell, but nothing came. That sounds like someone falling, but mum or dad would usually yell at that person first. What happened?

I opened my door just a creak and peeked downstairs just in time to see a hulking figure coming up the stairs. I slammed the door shut and locked it. My heart was pumping fast, and I somehow know that that guy is coming for me. I raced to the window and looked down. Below is my car, parked on the sidewalk. If I can sneak to it without being seen-

The door was slammed into with great force, and it fell off its hinges. I turned to see the man standing in the doorway. He had a gun that looks like a Desert Eagle pointing at me. What have I done to be hunted like this?

He fired the gun. I tried to dodge, but failed. The bullet – no, it's a dart – buried itself in my belly, and my body went limp. The hulking guys came over, pulled out the dart, and put me on his shoulder. I cannot move my head, but I can turn my eyeballs around. When the guy reaches the living room, I saw my family bounded and gagged in a corner. My mum is lying sideways, explaining the sound earlier. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Sorry, mum," I said weakly in Bulgarian as the man hunched over my family and cut them free.

"I'm taking this boy away. Don't think of calling the police until an hour later, or we will hunt your family down, understand?" The man commanded. His voice is rough, like he has sore throat. Then, he turned and carried me out of the door.

The man placed me at the back seat of a black van as I began to lose conscious. The last thing I saw was the guy picking up a phone and said a message.

"Number 17 acquired. 7 more to go,"

 **2345 on 30 May, 2015 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

 _Neonz POV_

Everyone on Skype is nervous. I have Lachlan, Vikram, Preston, and three of Aquarius' friends that she met online. The three never told me their names, not even when I mentioned Aquarius.

Before I continue on, I should probably tell you guys how I'd found the three celebrities. After Aquarius changed and went overseas, I kept an eye on the various Youtubers out there. I had a feeling that the Youtubers are changing too, not just Deadlox. When a few of them stopped uploading videos, I kick-started the tracker on Aquarius' phone. Unknown to her, I'd installed a tracking component on her phone. I'd found out they are in a base underground. Information from my kins told me that it belongs to a science research center. It wasn't very well-known, so I have no trouble hacking into their system.

In their database, I found out that there are 24 of those hybrids like Aquarius. As the days go, the information they possess became clearer, like what race they belongs to. Recently, they uploaded a name list of the hybrids. Apparently, as the lists of changing hybrids grow, the frequency of those who hadn't would become stronger. They'd been tracking us since they captured Aquarius, and the next target is me and Preston, followed by Aquarius' three friends, then Lachlan and Vikram. I knew I had to warn them, so I hacked into Skype's database for the guys' username and contacted them. They were shocked to hear the news.

"So…" Vikram broke the silence. "You're telling us that there are a group of people hunting for us because we're some sort of hybrids?"

"I am," I confirmed, for the – I lost count, never mind. "That's why your friends are disappearing. Like Mitch, Jerome, Robert and a few more,"

"Aquarius is gone too?" One of Aquarius' friends said. He's a boy of 12, an age that should be sleeping early. His alias is 'MetroAssasin', so I'll call him Metro. "She was going to teach me how to play Loy…"

"Don't bother about that," Another boy of about 13 said. I'm calling him Mass. "She's caught, and the hunters are not far behind us. You still have time for that?"

"There should be a way to protect ourselves from those people, right?" Lachlan cut in. "I mean, we can call the police,"

"It's no use," I said, glancing at the clock. 11.58pm. "Last group change is today, and it's going to be 31 for me in two minutes' time. That means I'll change as well as Preston. The difference is that will happen in 14 hours after me. If the police see us, they'll call another department, and those hunters would have an excuse to take us,"

"Wait, what?" Preston asked. "I'm going to transform on the same day as you? Is there some kind of connection?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's not like I know everything,"

"So," The last guy from Aquarius' friend squad said. He's tanned, like Vikk. I'll call him Hakime. "It's Neonz and Preston first? We have another minute. Let's see how Neonz change,"

I was going to reply when the clock struck midnight. My vision blurred and I blacked out. I remembered nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welp, apparently I can finish one chapter in one day if I just sit in front of the computer 24/7. That means you guys can get almost one chapter for each day on Chinese New Year. Is that a good thing or a bad thing, though?**

* * *

 **Hakime, Metro and Mass are one of the first people I met on Minecraft when I first started playing the game, dating back to two years ago. Time flies, huh? Hakime prefers the others to call him Deadknight, but I found it strange. I mean, who likes to be called dead?**

 **Oh, and he likes trains. CHOO CHOO!**

 **1001 on 30 May, 2015 in Texas**

 _TBNRfrags POV_

The boy with silver-colored hair collapse right in front of us as soon as the clock hit 10 o'clock sharp. It's like he'd fainted, or fell asleep. I looked at the others, unsure of what to do. Metro was going to suggest something, but was cut off as something peculiar started to grow on Neonz's back.

It looked like squid's tentacles, except it is white. As we watched, it grew thicker and longer until it's thrice the size of his own body. Then, red stripes started to appear on the tentacles from faint to clear. I thought the tentacles would go limp as soon as the process is complete, but they stayed in the air, waving like it is some sort of coral underwater.

"I'm speechless," Vikk said after a while. "This is so… strange,"

"That would happen to me at midnight today," I said. "When I was asleep, those things would grow on me,"

"You guys said that Mitch and Rob have stuff like blaze rods around them?" Hakime asked. "Do you think that those appear at exactly midnight, too?"

"None of us knows, dude," Lachlan said. "None of us is around when that happened,"

"It's just a guess," Hakime replied as Neonz began to wake. I checked the clock. He woke exactly five minutes after he dropped.

"Guys?" Neonz said, rubbing his eyes and looking up. He has the same red patterns on his cheek. "What happened?"

"You fainted," I said. "Or fell asleep. We saw how the changing took place. Those white tentacles grew out from your back, and then the red lines appear. I guess the lines on your face appear at the same time,"

"Oh, wow," Neonz gasped at his new form. He pushed up his hair absent-mindedly, and I saw three lines drawn vertically onto his forehead. That form reminded me of one mob. I just can't place the name-

"UR-Ghast," Hakime said. "The boss from the Twilight Forest mod. He's half UR-Ghast,"

"What?" Neonz asked, surprised. "You mean I'm a half modded-boss? That's insane!"

"That's what I thought," Hakime shrugged. "It may not be true, though. None of us know yet,"

Before Neonz could reply, a dart hit him on his arm on the spot where the doctor inserts the needle when we're getting an injection. Neonz's form swayed, and then collapsed onto the floor. A while later, a bulky figure appeared on the screen. He picked up Neonz and exited the call for Neonz. He doesn't seem afraid to show himself.

"Guys," Vikk said after a while. "Didn't this happen to Mitch and Rob?"

"You mean they got shot by a dart and were taken away?" Mass asked.

"They are," Vikk confirmed. "The kidnappers always exit their call for them. Maybe they're trying to scare us,"

"They did," I said. "And for all we know, I'm next," I want to go and hide somewhere safe, but I know there aren't. Neonz said something about frequencies. They would be able to find me whenever I go if I do emit frequencies.

"Chill," Lachlan said, but his expression told otherwise. "We'll work this out, okay?"

"How about you two and the kids find somewhere that is safe?" I suggested. "Your changing day is due tomorrow and two days later. I might be able to hold them off,"

"Let's travel to the kids, then," Apparently Vikk agreed with me. "Where do you guys live?"

"Malaysia," The three said in unison. "Travel to Kuala Lumpur," Hakime added.

After saying our goodbyes, I exited the call. Realizing that it is late for my recording schedule, I started up Minecraft.

::: Time Lapse till the next morning:::

I almost forgot that I was targeted. I was tired after the video grind yesterday, and went straight to bed. It was only when I look in the mirror do I realize that I am being hunted down. Nothing to say about my new appearance, really. It's all same as Neonz's.

Usually, I go out for breakfast. I could have done the same, except I have to put on a hoodie to do so. All the tentacles cramped behind my back are extremely uncomfortable. Finally, I decided to give up and settle with whatever I've got in my fridge.

After breakfast, I decided to go on a video grind again. I would have done so if I hadn't notice a figure on the rooftops opposite my building. I look closely and saw that the guy is setting up a gun, aimed for my building. Oh no.

I snatched my car keys and darted out of my apartment without bothering to put on a disguise. I took the workers' elevator to the ground floor and jumped into my car. I tried keeping my tentacles as low as possible so I won't scare people on the road into an accident.

I drove out of the parking lot before remembering that I have nowhere to go. The gas is running low, and I can't stop anywhere. Yet I have to keep going. If not, I would get caught.

Before I knew it, I came up to a road block. Oh god. The police would call the authorities when they saw me. I looked around for another exit but found none. I was stuck in the line. I sank into the seat as much as I could, wincing at the pain of crushing the tentacles. They just grew, so they are bound to be delicate.

At five cars away from the police, a bulky guy that looked like the one at Neonz's place tapped on my window. Gingerly, I rolled down the window only to be greeted by a needle sank into my arm. My body went limp, and the guy put me in the shotgun seat, warped up in a jacket. When we approached the police, they did question about me but the guy just said that I was sick. The police let us through, and soon we're on a highway that I don't know about. I failed to escape.

 **2354 on 31 May, 2015 in Malaysia**

 _Nobody's POV (since its three people at once)_

Hakime can't sleep, and neither can the others. Vikkstar, Lachlan, Metro and Mass arrived a few hours ago, and Hakime's mum let them stay in their house since his family is going on a holiday. Hakime lied to his mum that his friends, meaning Metro and Mass, are visiting so he can't go with them. His mum took the story, and let him stay. What she didn't know is that Vikk and Lachlan would be there too.

"I think changing means fainting for 5 minutes," Hakime voiced his opinion. He had been thinking over the situation yesterday (or earlier in the morning). "That way, our body gets enough energy to grow those extra parts,"

"So you, Metro and Mass are going to faint at 12 o'clock sharp," Vikk checked the clock. "Lie down, then. If you fainted while standing up, you'll hurt yourself," The three obeyed. They looked at each other for a while, so quiet that Metro can't stand it anymore.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "Not like celebrity talking to fans, but friend talking to friend way,"

"Sure, why not?" Lachlan shrugged.

"Don't you guys go to college?" Mass asked. "My brother wanted to be a full-time Youtuber, but mum said that he won't make any money out of it,"

"Me and Vikk didn't," Lachlan answered. "Jerome did, though he drop out halfway,"

"Wasn't that wasting money?" Mass frowned. "Stopping college after paying the fees… My mum would kill me if I do that,"

Lachlan and Vikk didn't answer. Both of them didn't think much when Jerome announced that he's stopping college. Lachlan only told him that he shouldn't have went to college in the first place. They didn't think about the money part.

Mass continued on. "You guys are better than us… You can go out after dark, but not us. There are bad people everywhere here in our country, and even a strong man can get robbed and killed. We practically have no freedom here. Going to school, to tuitions, studying, then sleep. That's how our days are. Too much order,"

"Stop, Mass," Hakime poked him in the head. "It's holiday, so don't bring that nightmare up,"

Everyone laughed. Since they first knew that they are being hunted, they hadn't have this much fun before. It's like the old days are back.

Almost.

When the clock hit 12, the three closed their eyes. Vikk and Lachlan didn't panic, like the time when it happened to Neonz. They just kept an eye on the kids, observing their changes.

White dragon wings grew out of their backs, flapping slightly as it expands. White scales covered their forearms and their nails grew into claws the color of gold. Lastly, patterns like the Indians' war paint appeared, but they are not white. Hakime's is blue, Metro's is red and Mass' is yellow.

"Blue, yellow and red," Vikk turned to Lachlan. "Does it remind you of something?"

Before he could reply, the windows to the room shattered. Two men with a bulky build swung into the room before pointing a gun at them. Instinctively, the two adults held the kids in their arms and put the teenager between them.

"Out of the room and into the car," One of the men grunted just as the three began to wake. They are forced out of the residence and into a van parked outside. When Mass saw the van, he frowned but said nothing.

The windows are tinted black, so they can't look outside. The other man searched them and took their phones. They can get no help, not in the middle of the night.

They're screwed.

 **Sorry for writing only 2 POVs. Look at the word count. It's almost 2k already! I don't usually write over 2k per chapter, so plz bear with it… .**


	12. Chapter 12

**I might get over RM300 for this Chinese New Year. Just saying, but it might be true. I hadn't gone into my stack of red packets yet, but I know there's a ton of money there. If I had enough and my mum and school gives permission, I'm gonna invade Minecon this year. (Which might never be possible)**

* * *

 **This chapter seemed pretty long to me. I wrote some of this at school, so the storyline might be a bit rushing because I have to hide this document from the teacher. I was supposed to make a PowerPoint and should be searching information for it xD**

 _Jerome POV_

Lachlan and Vikk are sent in with three kids with dragon wings after one of those meals.

"Lachy!" Preston called as he struggled to untie Lachlan. "How are you guys awake?"

"We didn't get shot by a dart or whatsoever," He replied. "But we're no better that you guys,"

"Aquarius!" Metro gave Aquarius a bear hug as soon as he's untied. "I missed you!"

Aquarius ruffled Metro's hair, grinning. "It's just been a week or so, dude. That wasn't long,"

While the two half-dragons are talking, Lachlan and Vikk told their part of the story. Now it's only the two that hadn't transformed. All of us are curious about how they'll look when the changing take place.

"#Vikklan, dudes," Aquarius said. That mere statement made Preston grin. Rob then tried making them lean closer to each other.

"Ohhhhh," Rex turned away, which make all of us laugh. We'd come to know that he can't stand those kind of gestures. He can't even stand looking at people who are leaning very close to each other. Aquarius said that he had to work on putting up with that if he had to stay with us for a while. Whatever that means.

We introduced ourselves, since Isaac knew absolutely nothing about us and we knew absolutely nothing about him and the kids. All the kids claimed that they're 'big fans of hours' except for Aquarius, who said that 'I take all of you as friends, and will get you out of any mess, or die trying,'. I didn't mind whatever she said, but that bugs me. She seemed to know a lot about us, but she doesn't show it.

Lachlan and Vikk passed out suddenly while we're talking. Bodil and Zek caught them just before their head hit the ground. "It's starting," Preston said, leaning over them. "Strange. I was kind of excited,"

Strange things happened. Both of their ears moved upwards, morphing into pointed ears in the process. Blood red fur covered the whole ear until we were looking at cat people. Rob later commented that it would look cuter if they are actually girls. And he got a slap from the girls. Aquarius' slap landed on his head while the other two's missed.

Fox-like tails grew, becoming as furry as their ears. The fur color is also blood red, which gives me the creeps. It looks like they've dunked their ears and tail in blood. After that, nothing seemed to be changing, so we waited for them to wake up. A few times we have to stop Rob, Ashley and Rex from playing with their ears and tail. They must like kawaii things.

Lachlan groaned and blinked his eyes a few times, like he's adjusting to the light. When he finally stopped blinking, we tried taking a close look at him. It probably made him uncomfortable.

"What is it?" His gaze landed on every one of us, and when he looked into my eyes, I had to bit my lip to hold back a yelp of surprise. He has irises the color of blood, and has slitted eyes. When he yawned, I saw fangs like tigers and lions. Simply put, he's half a predator mob now. The question is: which one?

Vikk had the same features as Lachlan, and they are surprised when they looked at each other. Neonz was trying to bit back laughter, but gave in when Preston and Rob both laughed. I'd admit that the looks on their face were priceless.

Aquarius finally told us why she stayed at the side of the dome all day.

She found out that her claws can slice through glass like diamonds do, so she made a hole big enough to let the sound from the outside pass through. Through that, she knew all of the scientists' plans.

They planned to run tests on us to see if we belong to any existing species, then they'll predict which climate we could possibly survive in. Basically, they took us as creatures with a human like appearance. I dare say that they would put us as relatives of apes instead of another type of human.

Ty suggested that we should escape the dome as fast as possible, but Aquarius stopped him. Her reason is that the scientists would recapture them, and nowhere is safe for them. Her strategy for now is to act neutral and let those scientists do whatever tests they wanted. She had a plan ready for our escape; one that would leave the scientists scattered and needed time to regroup.

Seriously. She thought she's a strategist?

 _Vikkstar POV_

Just a while ago, the scientists did something stupid. They chucked a guy that looks like a trainee into the dome just to check if we'll attack it. The guy stayed as far as he could from us, and when Lachy tried to get close to him and calm him down, Aquarius stopped him.

"It always happens in movies," She explained. "When we get closer to him, he'd think that we're going to attack him. You can calm him down from here. Just keep a distance from him,"

Her theory proved to be correct. Lachy calmed the guy down, who introduced himself as Albert, or Alby. After making sure that we won't harm him, he joined us.

"I thought you guys would just growl at me and eat me," Alby laughed. "Those scientists think all of you are wild creature. They don't know anything about you guys!"

"They'd never look at us up close, or talked to us," Simon said. "I bet they thought they're right all the time,"

"I kind of want to know about this place," Neonz gestured at the dome. "From all I know, this is a place for researching about new species," Alby nodded at that. "And they used brute force to acquire whatever they wanted,"

Alby's eyes widened. "Hell, no!" He yelled. "What makes you think that?"

"Ask everyone here," Neonz shrugged. "All of us are captured by muscular men that look like they're from the militaries,"

"From the military...?" Alby muttered to himself for a while, then snapped up. "Yes, I know these military guys, but they are not our people. They are part of someone's company who discovered you,"

Everyone trained their eyes on Aquarius and Ty. "I thought you guys are already in hiding when you transformed?" Rex asked.

"Wait, what transform?" Alby cut in. "You mean you guys wasn't like this before?"

"Shut up, kid," Rob snapped. He'd gotten the whole story from the others, who are captured earlier than he is. Then he turned back to the two dragons. "Spill the beans, you two,"

"I never got out of my house," Ty said, glancing at Aquarius. Her face wore a sour expression. "You can ask Adam, he knows," He looked like he is facing judgement that was a matter of life and death. "Before he arrived at my place, I had all the windows shut and the curtains drawn. No one could have seen me,"

"Aquarius?" Rob turned to the girl, whose expression hadn't softened. "Did you let anyone see you?"

"Its impossible going hidden in public," She said. "But don't worry; I swear no one saw..." Her voice trailed off, like she remembered something. "No, wait. Maybe one of those travelers at the airport saw me. But that doesn't make sense, right? How did that company manage to find each and every one of us accurately?"

"Maybe because they saw us?" Baki suggested. "I did go out the day I was caught,"

"What about those before you?" Aquarius shot him a look. It wasn't aggressive, but Baki flinched. "We all heard their story. They are all home when they're captured,"

"Like I said, they can detect the frequency we emitted," Neonz cut in. "That's why they can find us,"

"But nothing like us had appeared in this world throughout the history, right?" Aquarius is rushing out words now. "How did they build a machine that detects our frequency before even knowing about us? Even if they detect us by chance, how did they link it to us?"

Everyone grew quiet. That's a question that none of them had ever thought about. It had been in my head before, but I never voice it out. Partly because I'm lazy, party because I hadn't have a chance to do so.

"Uhm, guys?" Alby became impatient of our silence. "Can you please tell me what's going on? This is all confusing!"

"We don't really trust you now," Ian shrugged. "But we will answer your question. No, we weren't like this before. It just happened a few days ago-"

"23rd of May, to be exact," Aquarius cut in.

"-23rd of May," Ian corrected. "Then each pair or trio of us transformed each day until a few days ago,"

"You mean these two-" Alby pointed at Duncan and Adam. "-transformed on the same day?"

"Yeah," Ian nodded. He was about to say more, but Aquarius stopped him.

"Information exchange," She said. "We told you about us, now you tell us about your boss or whatever. First, what's the name of the company that is hunting us?"

"I don't know," Alby admitted. "None of us know. One of the representatives came to see my boss one day to talk about you guys. He said he knew about some exotic creatures that he'll send forth if we agreed not to let them escape. Of course, my bosses agreed. They are always looking for new types of creatures,"

"What is that representative's appearance?" I asked.

Alby tilted his head, thinking. "I think he's taller than the guy right there," He pointed at Lachlan. "I can't see his face, since he's wearing a mask. He also wears a lot of clothes that I think he would pass out from heat,"

"What does his mask look like?" Hakime asked.

"Looks like a charred black skull. It looked almost real,"

We looked at each other, puzzled. Who would wear a real black skull for a mask? Aquarius seemed to know who the guy was, but she said nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**I realize I'd got RM939 from my New Year money. Having loads of married relatives is HAM. 0_o**

* * *

 **Someone should really go search 'More Than This by Janji'. The lyrics for that song is sooo suitable for a shipping fanfic. I recommend Vikklan, coz I really wanna see one about the two of them ;)**

 _Lachlan POV_

A while after Alby went out of the dome; he came back with a few other workers, saying that the scientists wanted to inspect us. They brought us out of our prison without tying us up. I guess they believed that we won't escape. I would have done so, but the others did nothing, so I stayed put.

I was introduced to a scientist called Professor Max. He started by carrying out tests on me, like taking a sample of my blood. All the while, he is talking about his life, his family, and his job. It's kind of interesting to listen, honestly. He has three sons, and one of them is all ham on this 'Lachlan' guy. "You know, the blond guy who plays Minecraft," He said. "You look very much like him,"

Heck, it is me. But I won't tell him yet. Word about us turning into part mob hasn't spread out yet, and we planned to hide it from the viewers. I won't let the news spread out via this man.

When all the tests are completed, I was sent back to the dome, escorted by the same guy that took me out. Ty, Vikk, Metro and Isaac are back already, and Ty grinned when he saw me.

"Guess what," He was on the verge of laughing. "The guy inspecting me looks like he is gonna pass out. He didn't even dare to touch me!"

"Mine is okay," I said, taking a seat. "He just went on and on about himself while he did the tests,"

A while later, everyone came back from their individual inspection. Aquarius immediately called an emergency meeting (I don't know why I would follow her commands; my body just do it for me). She told us to share whatever the scientists had said about this research facility.

"Mine said something like he moved to Texas because the weather suits him," Jerome volunteered. "My guess is we're in Texas right now,"

"You might be right," Aquarius nodded.

"Mine said that she hated driving all the way through the forest to go to work," Ashley said. "Maybe we're in the middle of nowhere?"

"Forest part…?" Preston muttered. "Yes, yes. There is a section of forest not far from the town I live in. Maybe we're there,"

"If we are in the forest, which way is the town?" Aquarius asked.

"Well…" Preston tapped his finger on his lower lip, his habit whenever he's thinking. "I think its due west,"

"West it is," Aquarius nodded. "I think we're closer to our goal. It's just a matter of time,"

When can she stop speaking in riddles?

 _Aquarius POV_

What day is it right now? End of June? I lost count. We spent days in the dome without anything to keep track of. Those scientists didn't even give back our items. I'm getting worried about my empty autograph book. I spent long hours on it, and it had become part of me. If they damaged it I would go ham.

I stared out at those people working, thinking about my plan. The first time I landed my eyes on Alby, I knew that he could be of some use. I spent some time talking to him and found out that he doesn't approve his bosses' actions on imprisoning living specimens. He also said that he is sick of working in the research facility. I told him that he could help us escape this place if he is willing to help. Of course, he agreed.

Before the planned day where we would escape, Alby put all of our items in Zek and me bags and put them near the dome casually. When we escaped the dome, we can at least get our items back.

I saw Alby approached his boss, and started talking to them. He is standing really close to the self-destruct button, which I'd noticed when the scientists want us out of the dome for some tests. I had told Alby to start a quarrel with his boss over a raise. I learnt from our various conversations that his boss never gave anyone a raise, and became angry when someone asked about it.

Sure enough, the two's voice got louder, attracting even the hybrids in the tree house, waking them from their sleep. Alby looked like he's going to punch the wall, and he did.

As all the hybrids gathered behind me, Alby punched the wall, hitting the self-destruct button. Alarm blared, frightening us for just a second. The lights become red, people rushed around, and everything people might do when the base is going to blow. The alarm then announced 15 minutes until destruction.

All of the workers ignored us and cleared out fairly quickly. When the alarm announced 13 minutes, there's only Alby's boss left, along with his assistant and, naturally, Alby.

"Sir," the assistant called as the boss was about to leave. "What about the new species in the dome?"

"Leave them," He said, the answer surprising me. "We had enough information about them already, and the skull guys would find us more of them," With that, he swept out of the door.

"What the hell?" Sky yelled pounding on the glass. "Is that guy insane? What is he thinking?"

Alby tried opening the door to the dome. "It's jammed," He looked at us. "I can't get you out,"

I reached up and planted my claws into the glass, cutting a hole big enough for even Lachlan. When the circle is done, the chunk of glass fell out, hitting the floor but not shattering.

"Come on," I raced to the bags just as the alarm announced 9 minutes. I tossed Zek his schoolbag and said, "The door. Go!"

We raced through the corridor with Alby leading us. I planned to use the facility's car to get away, but when we reached the parking lot, I froze.

The parking lot is empty.

 _Nanosounds POV_

I looked at Aquarius. She looked like she didn't expect all the cars to be gone. Well, duh. If the crews of the place are going to evacuate, they would take whatever valuable with them, including the cars.

"What is your plan, Aquarius?" Adam asked. "Look at this place! There is no car! How are we gonna get out of here? Fly?"

"Fly," Aquarius repeated. "Yes, we could fly out of this place. Those who can fly grab a partner that can't fly, and then we head east. We have to be quick. Don't have much time left,"

Each of us picked a partner immediately. I picked Duncan, coz no one is taking him. Probably because he look too heavy to be carried. Anyhow, we take off just as the alarm announced 2 minutes left.

It's the first time we ever flew for real, and I'm nervous. What if I crash landed? We can't get a doctor, and there's no one in the group that knows about medical things. Guess it's a one chance situation: land safely or hurt.

We are about 5 miles away from the empty research facility before it blew up. The blast generated sent us flying and crashed into the trees. Luckily there are no sharp hazards in the spot where we landed. We are just a bit bruised.

"Dude, that was scary," Isaac said, getting up from a bush. "If you hadn't think fast, Aquarius, we would have been killed,"

"It wasn't my idea," She replied, helping her partner, Ashley, up. "It's Sky's. I just put it to use,"

Neonz climbed down from a tree with Alby and announced that it would be dark soon. Since most of the flyable ones are almost scared to fly again, we trekked through the jungle. Every now and then, Zek would check his compass to make sure that we're going the right way, which is west. Preston said that his apartment should be big enough for all 24 of us, if we're willing to squeeze in. All of us are okay with that. The problem is getting to it without sending up an alarm.

Finally, we poked our heads through the edge of the forest. The first thing we saw are the streets, which is deserted, thank goodness. Only a few shops are still open. According to Preston (Jason did cut in a little), people usually stay at home at this kind of time, and those shops are just waiting for the night flow to begin.

Preston also pointed at a Chinese restaurant, saying that it is run by only one man, who is blind. We could go in and borrow the huge stash of jackets he had there, left by various drunken customers. Unfortunately, he speaks only Chinese, so he usually has very little customers.

I bit my lower lip. I could have volunteered to go and ask for those jackets, but there are a few teens goofing around on the roadside. There's no guarantee that I can get past those kids. Moreover, I hadn't spoken in Chinese for ages. I kind of can't get the hang of it.

Turns out I didn't have to. Aquarius crossed out into the open, wearing a red and black checkered hoodie that looks exactly like Mitch's. She is pulling on a pair of mittens, and even stuck out her tongue at the teens while she entered the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, DarkWolf133. It IS based off Mr. Murakami ;)**

* * *

 **I wrote this in just a few hours. Wow. This explains why you guys got two chapters in sequence for Chapter 9 and 10 in just a day. Go figure. While I write, I read Vikklan fanfiction too. Surprising how my mind could switch between love stories and adventure ones xD My mind is sooo complicated.**

 _BajanCanadian POV_

Boy, was I surprised when Aquarius went out of the forests in my merch.

We waited for Aquarius to return, and she came back with an armful of jackets. She actually counted which of us had disguises already, coz she got just enough jackets for us. Since me and Rob has rods swirling around us and there's no way to hide them under our jackets, we decided to walk among the group. Our rods give off light, so we have to make sure we don't go into dark places.

Alby went off himself when we arrived at a crossroad. He said that his home wasn't far, and he wished that he would see us again. He probably will, though I don't know when.

With Preston, Lachlan and Rob's lead, we arrived at Preston's apartment. We split into two groups in the lobby and ride two elevators since cramming 24 people in the elevator is hard, not to mention that it would be overweight.

Everyone threw off their jackets as soon as they entered safe area, except for Aquarius. The hood hung from her ponytail, and she barely notices it. Hakime and the rest of the kids explored the apartment while Zek and Aquarius returned our phones, which are all stashed in their packs earlier. As soon as I got mine back, I made a quick vlog immediately to tell the viewers that I'm okay. I'd also realize that I have been gone for almost a month. They must be worried sick.

As soon as I finished uploading the apology vlog, I received a text message and so are the others. There is nothing else in the message except for an address. It looks like the place is somewhere in California.

I looked up from my phone. Everyone has a puzzled look on their face except for Aquarius, who was absorbed in a book with a Minecraft-like cover. The problem is there is no title on it. Is that a notebook I'm looking at?

"Aquarius," I called, and she looked up. "Did you receive a strange text messages?" I waved my phone, showing the message I got earlier.

"Nope," She checked her phone. "No SIM, no message,"

I compared the message I got with the others; turns out that they are all the same. Ian searched for the place on Google Maps, and it showed us a section of California where rich people usually live.

"Wow," Lachlan gasped, his slitted eyes widening. "Those houses usually cost millions. Who could be inviting us there?"

I checked the senders' phone number. It wasn't one that I recognized. Now is the problem: should we go or should we not?

"Try calling the number," Rex suggested, and I did. A while later, somebody picked up. I switched my phone to speaker mode so everyone can hear our conversation.

"Hello?" The speaker sounds like a female. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "But did you send me and my friends text messages?"

"Yes, I do," The female said formally. "Do you have any questions?"

"One, maybe a few," I replied. "What do you want us to do?"

"Go to that address," She said. "Lord Notch wanted to see you,"

I looked at the others who are listening, their eyes wide with surprise. Notch is the nickname of the Minecraft creator, Markus Persson. Why would he want to see us? I mean literally all of us, including the kids. And why is the woman addressing Notch as 'Lord'?

"I'm sorry," I thought of our current situation. "We can't go right now. None of us can-"

"If you wanted to learn the true story, you must come," Her words startled me. She sounds like she knew our situation. "I cannot say more. Come in two days, or you're on your own," With that, she ended the call.

I looked at the others. "Should we go?"

 _Neonz POV_

Since Notch might be the guy that could solve our problems, we decided to go. The bad thing is that California is about 18 hours' drive from Texas, and we don't have that much car space for all 24 of us.

"We might have to travel our way," Aquarius said. "By flying," So that's what we're doing. It's night, so we don't have to worry about people seeing us. We grabbed our partners and took off. Just once or twice we have to duck to avoid hitting an airplane. Hope the pilot didn't get a heart attack.

Luckily, flying is much faster than driving, since cars might get stuck in a traffic jam. Plus, cars have to follow the winding road, while we don't. We can fly in a straight line, which is very helpful. At almost dawn, we arrived at the address.

"So this is Notch's house?" Simon gasped at the mansion towering above us. One look at it tells me that I'm not even close to worthy to step foot in one of those places. Before anyone saw us, we put on our jackets and stood around Rob and Mitch. Jason reached out and pressed the doorbell.

Notch himself opened the door, wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like he knew we would visit at this time of day, so he had gotten ready. Does he ever sleep?

Notch gestured us into the house, and wasn't even surprised to see the rods circling Rob and Mitch. He led us into a big study, where there are couches enough for all of us.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch," He said like he knew us already. He turned to Kim. "I could have taken care of you when you're sent here, but I can't afford raising you at that time. Are your father and mother treating you well?"

"Wait a second," Rex said. "What do you mean 'Kim was sent here'? You mean she was an orphan?"

"She wasn't," Notch shook his head. "You guys should have guessed by now: her father is The Wither,"

"The Wither Boss?" ZexyZek asked.

"No, not Wither Boss," Notch waved his hand. "That one is summoned. This is spawned when the world is first created,"

"Spawn," Aquarius defined the sentence. "As in the creator of the world decided to put it in,"

"Exactly,"

"So her father is The Wither," Rex eyed Kim. "Her mother?"

Notch just shrugs. He doesn't know either.

"There's too much to explain," Notch said. "I think I'll have to explain from the very beginning: when the world was first created,"


	15. Chapter 15

**I just read the latest part of 'Assassination Classroom', and that octopus-like creature is amazing. There's this girl who was killed from a high-speed/strength pierce through her abdomen, and she died, like on the spot, I think. This octopus collected all the body parts and blood that sprayed into the air WHILE HE IS FIGHTING and kept it in the air to prevent infection. When the battle is over, he sorted through the body bits and put them back into the girl's body like a surgery, then revived the girl with electricity (the way doctors reviving dying patients with that heart thingy).**

 **If the heart stopped, won't the brain die too? There's no freaking blood flow 0_o**

* * *

 **So, I wrote part of this thing last night, and sleep at 12am. Then I have to wake up at 6 to pray to the god of richness. (It's a tradition on Chinese New Year, and they do so on the first day of it) And my parents and relatives are getting ready while I sit here and write xD I didn't see my cousins though. Are they sleeping while I have to wake up early?! *storms off in search of them lazy bum***

 _When a planet with life on it is formed, an alter ego of the world forms too, but in the other dimension._

 _Same thing to Earth. When it is formed, an alternate world formed. It is a world of perfectly-carved blocks, unlike its ego, which had smooth landscapes. The inhabitants of the world are all blocky, and had stayed this way._

 _In the alter world, there are real gods, unlike those imagined ones on Earth. These gods are the first to spawn among the rest of their kind. Naturally, they are immortal. Name any mob you can think of, and there is a leader to them, god to us. Not animals, though. They are simply not important enough to have one._

 _Among the gods, there are a few major ones. They are scattered across the various realms ever existed. The Herobrine, The Skeleton King, The Elemental and The Creeper King_ (mutated creeper, that is) _inhabited the Overworld, while The Wither, The Ghast, The Blaze, The Heatscar Spider and The Hellhound rule the Nether. The End is ruled by the one and only Ender Dragon and his brother, The Chaos Dragon whereas the Twilight Forest is taken by the UR-Ghast. For years, the world is at peace. Until they crossed over from Earth._

 _A male and a female. Few knew their name, and so they are christened Steve and Alex. Steve is tanned, with blue eyes the color of the ocean and dark hair. Alex has orange-red hair and warm brown eyes .The two survived, built the first house of their own, and created the first machinery in the world._

 _The gods were fascinated by their creations, thus making them immortal. Their children, however, weren't immortal. Their children grew up, and created the first human civilization in that world. Although some of those people went out into the unknown for a better life, like how those on Earth does, but they are never enemies._

 _Like the Greek gods on Earth, the gods, well, I'll say have an affair with the humans. Their offsprings are called hybrids. Unfortunately, they never lived until 12 years old. Most died because their DNA clashes with those of a mob. Only a known few of them survives, which is 24 and although they aren't immortal, they could reborn as soon as they are killed. They could even have memories of their last life; immediately wiped out when they died. The bad side of it is that if their death is terrifying, they might end up having nightmares in their early new life._

 _After a few hundred years, however, Steve and Alex made the biggest mistake ever: to tell The Wither about the ways of them travelling to this world. The Wither had wanted to have a world for himself, at his command. Since taking over other unknown planets are almost impossible, he locked his target on something nearer to them: Earth._ (Wow, is Earth that easy to invade? I mean, the Kraangs in TMNTs did that, not to mention countless others that I can't name right on the spot)

 _The other gods decided to stop The Wither, and succeeded. They took the formulae of travelling between worlds from him and imprisoned the god in an orb, which is hidden well in his own fortress. The world would have been in peace, but the orb was discovered and smashed by someone unknown, releasing the god. He vowed to take revenge on the world he had known for imprisoning him, and the world had been at war since._

 _TBNRfrags POV_

"And apparently you are all at your weakest state when you are reborn, so we decided to send you all here," Notch said. "The rough ends of this world is sure to strengthen all of you, returning your metal strength into battle mode,"

"Hey, wait," Adam raised his hand. "We did no training here. How does it make us stronger?"

"You did," Notch sighed. "The ups and downs of your life; wasn't that a kind of challenge?"

"And the only way to endure this all is to be patient,' Aquarius said. "Or at least, get used to it," For some reason, she looked sad when she said that.

"That is one of the ways," Notch nodded at her like she's his start student. "Another way is to overcome it,"

"Who are you, then?" Mitch asked, leaning forward. "We didn't hear your name in the story you told us,"

"I'm the creator of the world," Notch said proudly. "I created the game too, just to make all of you ready for your return,"

Everyone was speechless. "You're kidding, right?" Bodil40 said.

"If I am capable of making an infinite world in a game and add life to it, I'm sure that I'm capable of making a real world," Notch said. "Although the world is much, much older than the game,"

"Okay, then," Ashley put her hair behind her ears while Bodil stared at him dreamily. "Let's assume that you're right. Who are our parents or parent are, then?"

"It was all very clear, wasn't it?" Notch smirked. "And I believed that I'd said their names in my story…"

I looked around the room, noting everyone's appearance. If I'm not wrong, the following are the names of our parent and their children:

Ender Dragon: Aquarius and Ty

Herobrine: Adam and Duncan

The Wither: Jason, Kim, Isaac

Ghast: Rex and Jerome

Blaze: Mitch and Rob

Skeleton: Ian and Baki

Creeper: Ashley and ZexyZek

Heatscar Spider: Bodil40 and Simon

UR-Ghast: Neonz and me

The Elemental: Hakime, Metro and Mass

Hellhound: Lachlan and Vikk

I'm not sure if this is right, but we'll stick to that for now until a correction came along **(so get a pen and paper and write this down!)**. Now, what do we do?

 _Rex POV_

"Oh, hang on," Notch shot up from his chair like he had just sat on something sharp, except he had been sitting there for a long time. He ran out of the room and came back with a normal-looking cardboard box and set it in front of us.

"When you are sent here, your parent gave me these for safekeeping," He opened the box and first pulled out a set of black and neon green headset.

"Deadlox, this is yours," Ty took the headset gingerly as Notch spoke. "Dragons have supernatural hearing, but unfortunately, you have a defect in that. This headset enables you to hear normally, like how a hearing aid does,"

"And this is Sky's," Notch handed out a golden amulet with a glowing amethyst embedded in the middle. "You lack the power of summoning lightning, which is one of the powers of Herobrine. Wearing this enables you to do so, but bear in mind that any other person who wears it, even humans, could do the same if they wear it, provided they don't get fried to a crisp by that much energy,"

"Jason," Notch handed him a set of space suit, a jetpack and a helmet which looks exactly like his Minecraft skin. "All hybrids can conceal their appearance naturally, but not you. This would conceal your appearance, and don't worry," He winked. "You can still fly,"

I'm dropping out of the gift-giving ceremony to explain a little about Jason's spacesuit. The jetpack he got is just a box; it is meant to be used to hide his tail, since it would be sticking out of the suit. The suit has ventilation system and infinite oxygen (I don't know how that happened) so he won't feel all heated up while wearing that suit all day.

"And BajanCanadian." Notch handed him a necklace with two golden tags strung to it. "As Rob had found out, those rods morphs into weapons, except yours don't work, for some reason. This necklace fixes the problem of yours; just wear them all the time,"

"SSundee," Notch turned to Ian. "I think you've realized that you have an alter ego. Suppose you didn't get along with him well, you have to wear this pair of sunglasses," He handed Ian the pair of sunglasses. "He may not be strong in this world, but he would be in the other world. Bear in mind that he is a killer, and would stop at anything to satisfy his desire to kill, which is always,"

Oh, wow. Ian looked scared. He immediately put on the glasses to probably reassure himself.

"But I'm sure that you can communicate with him," Notch continued on. "See if you can take his wild nature,"

"Lastly, TBNRfrags," Notch pulled a lava creeper mask out of the box. "This mask holds the power of both heat and explosions. Your fire powers are much weaker than what we could imagine, so we made this. It would dial up your power to the same level as your brother-" A nod at Neonz. "-so it would be fair. The creepers could use it too, but you need it the most,"

Everyone put on the gear Notch just gave us, looking nervous. Most of the stuff Notch gave is to give a boost on attacking powers. That means we're going to fight. I just don't know who.

Notch then lead us into another room that looks like a complicated lab. In the middle of the room is a big circle with strange patterns on it. Like a magic circle, I think. Notch ushered us into the circle and started pressing buttons on a control panel nearby. "I'll teleport you all to Fiore, the first town in the world," He said. "They have the best combat trainers, and I'm sure you would be as good as them in no time,"

"Basically, we are going to an army camp," Aquarius grumbled. When she heard the news about girls having to join the army at 18 for, I think, 16 months if picked, she started looking for a way to ditch going there. After that, she found out that they have made it voluntary and looked like she'd dropped a burden. Trust me, she hates exercising.

Notch completely ignored Aquarius as he programmed the teleporter-like machine. "I hadn't used this in years… Damn," He mumbled.

After a few minutes of waiting, Notch is finally done. "Everyone, stand still," He said.

"Which wasn't quite possible," Aquarius answered. Somehow she has a habit of answering people's questions and not letting them hear.

Notch tried pressing a button on the control panel without looking and he failed, pressing another button instead. Grumbling, he pressed the right one and my vision blurred.

"You should be there when you wake up," Notch said, glancing at the monitor. "I'll tell some of the citizens there to assist you- Oh, SHIT!" Notch ran around, trying to undo the teleporting. It's too late, though. The last words I heard was, "You will have to travel a long way there, it is all off course…"


	16. Chapter 16

**And apparently the story has finished, thanks so much for your support, I hope you guys enjoy, leave a review, a favorite, or follow! And I'll see you guys in a completely new story!**

 **Just kidding. How can I just send your favorite Youtuber (and myself, naturally) into unknown without telling you what happened? Of course I have to at least give an explanation, don't I?**

 _Skydoesminecraft POV_

My head hurts. I opened my eyes, and bright lights stung my eyes. I can barely see anything, but I can tell that the light is natural, not electric lights.

How did I end up like this? Oh, yeah. Notch send us into the alter world of Earth, but then he screwed up. But where did he put us?

Finally, my eyes got used to the light. I sat up and found myself and the others in a clearing of a forest. Everyone looks normal except anything odd about us had disappeared. Now I see only normal-looking people around the place… Except Jason. He still has his suit in his hands, having no time to put them on back at Notch's mansion. I went over, woke him up, and tell him to go change into that spacesuit of his.

Everyone in the clearing is still out, and they are in their Minecraft skin (that's what I think). Mitch is leaning against one of the trees and Jerome is resting his head on Mitch's shoulder. Rob and Preston are lying in one corner, and Rob has his arms around him. Lachlan is leaning against one of the trees too, and Vikk rested his head on his lap. Weird combo, I'd say.

Jason came back from changing his clothes, and together we explored the place a little while waiting for the others to wake up. We are not far from the edge of the forest, and there is a small town or village off into the horizon. I also realized that the world we're in is all cubic, except us. We are like the only creatures in this world with both straight and curved lines on us.

It looks like Minecraft – strike that; it IS the original Minecraft. Notch made one on Earth to match this place. But then, he could just come back if he wanted. I wanted to know the answer, but I forgot to ask back at the mansion. Screw it.

"Adam," Jason patted my shoulder. "If what Notch said is true; this is really Minecraft, shouldn't we start from scratch? Like survival?"

I realize he was right, and I can already hear the others getting up. "Come on," I gestured to him. "Let's gather everyone up and start,"

 **As you can see, this part is named 'A Twist in Life'. Since in the next part of the story they've got over the twist in life, the storyline would continue in another story. I still have to think up the title and warp up some of the details, but I'll make sure that you don't wait long! ;)**


	17. Announcement!

**Yo guys! The next book is out! It's called Minecraft Battle : The Trip into Unknown. The cover actually contained spoilers for a new hybrid. Guess who is it *wink wink***

 **Also, I would be accepting OCs in this new book. For the form, please check the bottom of Chapter 2. Anyway, this is Aquarius signing out!**


End file.
